Wege durch Dunkelheit und Licht
by Fluffy Bond
Summary: Nach HBP: Dumbledores Tod hat für Harry alles verändert. Jetzt muss er alleine die Horcruxe suchen, um Voldemort zu vernichten. Zwar begleiten ihn seine Freunde, aber letztendlich ist es Harry, der dem Dunklen Lord gegenübertreten muss... ABGEBROCHEN
1. Im Schatten des Dunklen Lords

_Disclaimer:  
Da ich nicht Joanne K. Rowling bin, gehört mir Harry Potter und alles was damit zu tun hat leider nicht! Ich will mit meiner Schreiberei keine Rechte verletzen, sondern schreibe nur zu meinem eigenen Vergnügen._

**1. Im Schatten des Dunklen Lords**

Dunkelheit lag über dem großen, heruntergekommenen, aber immer noch beeindruckendem Herrenhaus. Falls hinter einem der vielen Fenster ein Licht brannte, war dies von außen schwer zu erkennen, da die meisten Fenster mit Brettern zugenagelt waren. Die vormals gepflegten, großzügigen Gartenanlagen waren längst verwildert und von Gestrüpp überwuchert und ließen das Anwesen noch düsterer wirken. Ein kühler Windhauch strich durch die Blätter der Büsche und Bäume und ließ das lange Gras erzittern. Davon abgesehen war es totenstill, als würde nichts an diesem Ort leben.

Die Stille wurde jäh von einem _Plopp_ unterbrochen und plötzlich stand eine dunkle Gestalt auf dem wild wachsenden Rasen. Kurz darauf ertönten zwei weitere _Plopps_ und nach wenigen Minuten noch zwei weitere. Fünf Personen befanden sich nun in dem Garten und hoben sich kaum von der Finsternis ihrer Umgebung ab.

Eine gewisse Unruhe umgab die Fünf. Obwohl ihre Mission erfolgreich gewesen war, waren sie nervös. Nicht alles war so gelaufen, wie geplant und einem Herrn wie Lord Voldemort, trat man nie ohne Furcht gegenüber!

Einer von ihnen ergriff das Wort. „Es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass Greyback und Cameo noch auftauchen. Wir sollten gehen.", sagte er mit leiser, aber eindringlicher Stimmer.

Einer der andern, kleiner und stämmiger, wandte sich ihm zu. „_Wir?_", zischte er in die Dunkelheit, „Oh nein, Severus! Du meinst _dich und den Jungen_! _Wir_ haben mit dieser ganzen Geschichte nicht viel zu tun! Wir sind nur die Gehilfen gewesen! Es ist _eure_ Aufgabe dem Dunklen Lord zu berichten, was geschehen ist und vor allem, was _schlief gelaufen_ ist!"

„Das halte ich für ein wenig übertrieben, Amycus.", erwiderte der erste, den der andere Severus genannt hatte. „Der Plan hat funktioniert und der Auftrag wurde erfolgreich ausgeführt! Selbst der Dunkle Lord wird dies erkennen…"

„Seit wann weißt _du_, was der Dunkle Lord denkt?", unterbrach ihn der andere namens Amycus. „Wir hatten unheimliches Glück, dass alles so verlaufen ist! Der Junge hätte beinahe alles vermasselt! Sehr kühn von dir, es an seiner Stelle zu tun, Snape! Ich bin nicht sicher, ob es dem Dunklen Lord gefallen wird."

„Das lass mal meine Sorge sein!", sagte Severus kühl.

„Ganz recht, es ist euer Problem! Aber wir hätten alle leicht dabei drauf gehen können!", antwortete Amycus heftig. „Warum hast du es nicht einfach getan, Draco? Er war dir völlig hilflos ausgeliefert!"

Der Angesprochene schien ihn nicht zu hören. Stumm und unbeweglich stand er da. Sein heller Haarschopf und seine blasse Haut, waren beinahe das Einzige, was in der Dunkelheit von ihm sichtbar war.

Amycus wurde ungeduldig. „_Draco?_"

„Lass den Jungen in Ruhe!", fuhr Severus ihn scharf an. „Es ist unwichtig, was hätte sein können! Niemand von uns wurde ernsthaft verletzt, also schlage ich vor, wir vergessen das Ganze!"

„Ob der Dunkle Lord das auch so sieht?", meinte Amycus zweifelnd. „Was ist mit Cameo, Gibbon, Lesley und Greyback? Keiner von ihnen hat es geschafft!"

„Manchmal müssen eben Opfer gebracht werden, um ans Ziel zu kommen.", erwiderte Severus ohne Mitleid. „Und Fenrir Greyback ist selbst Schuld! Niemand hat ihn dazu aufgefordert mitzukommen. Er hätte viel kaputt machen können. Warum habt ihr ihn überhaupt mitgenommen?" Seine Stimme war schärfer geworden.

Anscheinend wusste Amycus nicht so recht, was er sagen sollte. „Wir… es… du kennst doch Fenrir Greyback…"

Severus lächelte, was in der Finsternis natürlich niemand sah. Es war kein freundliches Lächeln. „Oh ja, ich kenne ihn. Und anders als ihr fürchte ich mich nicht vor einem Werwolf…"

„Nur dass er nicht _irgendein _Werwolf ist!", verteidigte sich Amycus.

Davon zeigte Severus sich unbeeindruckt. „Nicht einmal Greyback kann sich den Befehlen des Dunklen Lords widersetzen!", stellte er gleichmütig fest. „Es gibt niemanden, der das kann!"

„Hört auf zu streiten!", mischte sich eine andere Person ein. Der Stimme nach, handelte es sich um eine Frau. „Das führt doch zu nichts! Amycus hat Recht, Snape. Wir haben unsere Aufgabe erfüllt und es gibt für uns keinen Grund länger hier zu bleiben. Draco hatte die Verantwortung für diese Mission, also soll er sie auch gefälligst jetzt übernehmen! Was du tust, ist uns gleichgültig." Sie wandte sich ab. „Komm, Amycus! Das hier geht uns nichts mehr an."

Amycus zögerte nur einen Moment, dann folgte er ihr. Gras raschelte; es ertönten wieder zwei _Plopps_, dann waren nur noch drei Personen in dem dunklen Garten.

„Und was ist mit dir, Luke?", wandte Severus sich an die letzte Person, die sich aus dem Gespräch heraus gehalten hatte. Selbst in der Dunkelheit war zu erkennen, dass Luke die anderen beiden deutlich überragte.

Jetzt trat er unruhig von einem Bein aufs andere. „Tja, weißt du Severus... Ehrlich gesagt, stimme ich den beiden in dieser Sache zu. Im Grunde hatte ich nichts damit zu tun, sondern bin bloß als... _Unterstützung_ mitgekommen. Es ist die Aufgabe des Jungen, dem Dunklen Lord Bericht zu erstatten, nicht meine."

„Ich _verstehe_.", sagte Severus leise. „Natürlich wird es den Dunklen Lord interessieren, wie Gibbon ums Leben gekommen ist..." Der große Mann wurde noch unruhiger. „... Ich nehme nicht an, dass du bleiben willst?", fragte Severus.

„Ähh... nein.", antwortete Luke. „Nein, ich denke, ich habe meinen Job erfüllt." Mit einem weiteren _Plopp_ war er verschwunden und Severus und Draco waren allein.

„Nutzloses, feiges Gesindel!", murmelte Severus Snape verächtlich. „Ein Jammer, dass so was sich _Todesser_ nennen darf! Du hättest dir wirklich bessere Gehilfen suchen können, Draco!" Er wandte sich in eine scheinbar unbestimmte Richtung. „Komm! Für uns wird es Zeit."

Draco sah ihn mit kreideweißem Gesicht an, doch er rührte sich nicht von der Stelle.

Severus blieb stehen. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte er leicht beunruhigt.

Der Junge blieb immer noch stumm.

„_Draco?_" Ernsthaft besorgt, kehrte Severus zu ihm zurück. Der Junge sah aus, als würde er jeden Moment zusammenklappen.

„Was glauben Sie, was er tun wird?", kam überraschend die leise Frage. „Wenn er erfährt, dass ich versagt habe?"

Einen Moment lang blieb Severus still und betrachtete ihn. „Das kann niemand im Voraus sagen.", antwortete er dann langsam. „Der Dunkle Lord hat seine eigenen Vorstellungen von dem, was gut ist und was falsch. Er tut, was ihm gefällt und was er für das Richtige hält. Manchmal hängt es auch von seiner derzeitigen Stimmung ab." Sein Blick wanderte gedankenverloren zu dem großen Haus. „Wer seinen Willen erfüllt, wird reicher belohnt, als er sich je erträumen könnte, aber wer versagt, muss mit seinem ungnädigen Zorn und mit Bestrafung rechnen. Er ist selten gnädig, mit denen, die scheitern!"

Seine Antwort munterte den Jungen nicht gerade auf. Mit aufgerissenen Augen starrte ihn Draco durch die Dunkelheit an.

„Das heißt aber nicht...", fuhr Severus fort, „...dass er keine zweite Chance vergibt, wenn er erkennt, dass derjenige sie verdient. Der Dunkle Lord ist nicht dumm... Er vergeudet keinen guten Mann." Er schwieg und beobachtete den Jungen.

Draco blickte stumm zu Boden, bemüht darum, ruhig zu bleiben. Man brauchte keine Legilimentik um zu sehen, dass er Angst hatte.

„Komm jetzt!", sagte Severus auffordernd und beinahe sanft. „Wir sollten ihn nicht länger warten lassen, das macht es nicht besser."

Der Junge hob den Kopf. „Sie begleiten mich?", fragte er und es klang beinahe hoffnungsvoll.

Severus lächelte bitter in der Dunkelheit. „Auch ich muss mich meiner Verantwortung stellen. Der Befehl lautete ausdrücklich, dass _du_ derjenige sein solltest, der ihn tötet. Trotzdem habe ich es getan und dabei meine Rolle als Spion auffliegen lassen. Das wird unserem Meister nicht sonderlich gefallen. Obwohl ich glaube, er hat von mir erwartet, dass ich es letztendlich tue."

Die beiden setzten sich in Bewegung.

Draco schien nachdenklich. „Als Sie mir Ihre Hilfe angeboten haben... haben Sie das gegen seinen Willen getan?"

„Nicht wirklich", antwortete Severus, „Er hat uns niemals verboten, dir zu helfen. Aber er wollte, dass du es alleine versuchst. Wärst du erfolgreich gewesen, hätte ich noch ein wenig länger auf Hogwarts bleiben können." Er schwieg und sah Draco im Gehen von der Seite an. Er sah ein wenig besser aus, als noch gerade eben, war jedoch immer noch unnatürlich blass. „Tut es dir Leid, dass du sie nicht angenommen hast?", fragte Severus.

„Nein.", sagte Draco. „Nicht wirklich. Ich... ich hätte es auch allein geschafft. Eigentlich... eigentlich _habe _ich es allein geschafft. Nur zum Schluss..." Er brach ab.

Sie gingen schweigend nebeneinander her, darauf bedacht, dem ärgsten Unkraut auszuweichen.

„Warum hast du ihn da oben nicht getötet?", fragte Severus unvermittelt. Einen Moment später griff er zu und verhinderte gerade noch, wie Draco zu Boden stürzte, nachdem er über eine Wurzel gestolpert war. Geduldig wartete er, bis der Junge sich wieder gefangen hatte. „Lass uns erst mal Licht machen.", murmelte er. „_Lumos!_"

Im fahlen Licht des Zauberstabes, was Dracos Blässe noch besser zu erkennen. Sie wirkte fast schon gespenstisch. Severus schwarze Augen blickten prüfend in Dracos graue. „Noch mal die Frage.", sagte er ruhig und bestimmt, „Wieso hast du ihn nicht getötet, obwohl die Gelegenheit nicht hätte besser sein können?"

Draco wich seinem Blick aus. „Ich... weiß nicht so recht.", sagte er. „Als ich da oben stand, ihm gegenüber... ich wusste, ich müsste es tun... Der Dunkle Lord... er würde mich sonst umbringen... mich und meine Familie, aber..." Er schluckte. „Ich konnte mich nicht dazu überwinden es zu tun. Wir haben geredet..."

„Ahh...", murmelte Severus, „Immer ein Fehler bei ihm!"

„...Er wollte wissen, wie ich es geschafft hatte... und ich dachte... ich dachte, er sollte es wissen... er sollte wissen, wie ich das geschafft hatte... direkt unter seiner Nase. Und dann..." Draco holte tief Luft. „...Er sagte, er könne mich beschützen! Er sagte, er könne sogar meine Familie beschützen! Ich sei kein Mörder und solle auf die richtige Seite kommen!"

Severus lächelte bitter. „Natürlich hat er das gesagt. Der alte Narr..."

„Ich... ich glaube seine Worte hatten tatsächlich Wirkung auf mich. Ich habe wirklich geglaubt, was er gesagt hat... Nein, ich denke, ich _wollte_ es glauben. Dann hätte ich ihn nicht umbringen müssen. Es ist so schwer jemanden umzubringen..." Draco sah Severus verzweifelt an. „Wie schaffen Sie das? Sie haben es einfach so getan... ohne zu Zögern! Denken Sie nie darüber nach, war für ein Leben es ist, das Sie da auslöschen?"

Severus blickte ausdruckslos in die Finsternis. „Das erste Mal ist immer das schwerste.", antwortete er langsam. „Es wird besser... mit der Zeit und mit der Gewohnheit. Du darfst nicht darüber nachdenken, das ist das Wichtigste. Tue es einfach! Triff deine Entscheidung und handle danach! Denk nicht darüber nach..."

„Aber Sie kannten den Mann... Sie haben 17 Jahre lang für ihn gearbeitet... als Lehrer, meine ich.", rief Draco.

„Genug!", schnappte Severus. „Ich habe für ihn gearbeitet, aber er bedeutete mir nichts! Er hat sich nie für das interessiert, was _ich_ wollte! Seine eigenen Ziele waren immer wichtiger..." Er unterbrach sich und fuhr etwas ruhiger fort: „Sein Tod war wichtig für uns, Draco. Er dient dem Vorankommen des Dunklen Lords und allem wofür er steht. Solange er da war, konnten wir nie frei operieren... Immer mussten wir damit rechnen, dass er uns in die Quere kam!"

Sie gingen weiter.

„Ich verstehe ja, warum er sterben musste", murmelte Draco, „aber trotzdem... ich konnte ihn nicht töten..."

Severus sah den Jungen nachdenklich an. „Vielleicht hat der Dunkle Lord beim ersten Mal zu viel von dir verlangt. Es ist einfacher jemanden zu töten, den man nicht kennt."

„Wird Er _mich_ töten?", flüsterte Draco.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", sagte Severus kopfschüttelnd. „Wie schon gesagt, man kann nie voraussagen, was der Dunkle Lord tun wird. Es liegt allein in seiner Hand."

Draco blickte beklommen zur Eingangstür, der sie sich näherten. Wie ein dunkler, alles verschlingender Schlund lag sie vor ihnen.

„Ruhig jetzt.", murmelte Severus, als sie die Tür erreichten. „Sprich nur, wenn du dazu aufgefordert wirst und überlasse alles andere mir! Dies ist nicht das erste Mal, dass du ihm begegnest. Du weißt sicher, wie du dich zu verhalten hast."

Der Junge nickte. Ein dünner Schweißfilm lag über seiner kalkweißen Haut.

Severus hob die Hand und pochte dreimal fest an die Tür. Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis jemand sich auf der anderen Seite daran zu schaffen machte. Dann öffnete sie sich einen Spalt und ein kleiner Mann spähte hindurch. Er hatte kleine, wässrige Augen und eine spitze Nase.

„Ahh... Wurmschwanz.", sagte Severus und grinste hämisch. „Wie nett von dir, uns aufzumachen! Wir möchten zu unserem Herrn."

Wurmschwanz Augen schwenkten rasch hin und her, so als suche er die Umgebung nach weiteren Personen ab. „Ihr müsst angemeldet sein, um zu ihm durchgelassen zu werden.", sagte er. Seine Stimme hatte Ähnlichkeiten mit einem Quieken.

„Ich bin sicher, dass er uns bereits erwartet.", meinte Severus. „Aber wenn du lieber seinen Zorn riskieren willst..."

Die Tür schwang ganz auf. „Kommt rein!", murmelte Wurmschwanz.

Severus und Draco traten in den dunklen Hausflur, der nur von ein paar vereinzelten Fackeln beleuchtet wurde. Ein modriger, muffiger Geruch lag in der Luft, wie in einer alten Gruft.

Wurmschwanz sah sie prüfend an. „Solltet ihr nicht mehr Leute sein? Ist der Auftrag gescheitert?"

„Das...", antwortete Severus mit kalter Stimme, „...geht nur den Dunklen Lord etwas an!"

„Ich handle auf seinen Befehl.", sagte Wurmschwanz nervös. „Was soll ich denn tun, wenn er mich danach fragt..."

„Ihm die Wahrheit sagen, was sonst?", knurrte Severus. „Dass du es nicht weißt! Wer würde _dir_ etwas so wichtiges mitteilen? Du bist nicht mehr als ein unbedeutender Diener!"

„Kein Grund gleich ausfallend zu werden!", quiekte Wurmschwanz beleidigt. „Der Dunkle Lord vertraut mir, sonst wäre ich nicht hier!"

„Du bist nur hier, weil du keinen anderen Ort hast, zu dem du gehen könntest.", sagte Severus verächtlich. „Es ist mir ein Rätsel, warum der Dunkle Lord dich duldet. Bring uns jetzt zu Ihm, Wurmschwanz!" Die letzten Worte sprach er in befehlendem Ton.

Wurmschwanz warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu, aber er beherrschte sich und führte sie durch den Flur zu einem Raum, der früher offenbar als Esszimmer gedient hatte. Tisch und Stühle waren mit dicken Tüchern bedeckt. Offenbar wurde der Raum schon länger nicht mehr genutzt, weshalb der Boden mit einer dicken Staubschicht bedeckt war. An einigen Stellen war diese Staubschicht jedoch durch irgendetwas aufgewirbelt worden. Es sah fast so aus, als sei etwas über diesen Boden gekrochen...

„Wartet hier!", wies Wurmschwanz sie an. „Ich werde Ihm eure Ankunft melden." Er verschwand.

Schweigend standen Severus und Draco in dem finsteren Raum. Ein Kerzenleuchter, den Wurmschwanz auf dem Tisch zurückgelassen hatte, diente als Erleuchtung und warf seltsame, tanzende Schatten an die Wand. Draco schwitzte noch immer. Sein Atem ging rasch. Severus warf ihm mehrmals beunruhigte Blicke zu, sagte jedoch nichts.

Endlich, nach einer Ewigkeit wie es schien, kehrte Wurmschwanz zurück. „Er wünscht, euch jetzt zu sehen.", quiekte er. „Folgt mir!"

Er führte sie wieder durch den dunklen Flur, zu einer Steintreppe. Die Stufen schienen öfters genutzt zu werden, denn es war kein Staub darauf zu sehen. Sie stiegen die Treppe hinauf und gelangten in düsteren Gang, der nicht von Fackeln erleuchtet wurde. Da die Fenster hier jedoch nicht vernagelt waren, gab es ein wenig Licht von draußen, was es jedoch keineswegs besser machte. Das Ganze wirkte irgendwie gespenstisch.

Wurmschwanz deutete auf eine angelehnte Tür am Ende des Ganges. „Dort hinein. Er erwartet euch bereits!"

Severus warf ihm einen verächtlichen Blick zu. „Bist du bereit, Draco?", wandte er sich mit leiser Stimme an den Jungen.

Draco schluckte, aber er nickte.

Gemeinsam durchquerten sie den Gang und betraten den Raum, der hinter der Tür lag. Es war ein düsterer Raum, obwohl er zu den wenigen gehörte, deren Fenster nicht von außen vernagelt waren. Doch die Vorhänge waren zugezogen und als einzige Lichtquelle diente ein Kerzenleuchter, dessen Kerzen allerdings zum Großteil bereits erloschen waren. Der Raum schien fast nur aus Schatten zu bestehen. Einer der Schatten bewegte sich und dabei wurde erkennbar, dass es sich um eine große, schwarze Schlange handelte, die sich in einer Ecke zusammengerollt hatte.

Lord Voldemort stand mit dem Rücken zu ihnen vor einem großen, gesprungenen Spiegel an der Wand. „Ahh... Severus, Draco!", zischte er mit hoher, kalter Stimme und drehte sich zu ihnen herum. Seine weiße Haut hob sich deutlich vom Rest des Raumes ab und seine roten Augen schienen in der Dunkelheit zu glühen, als sein Blick die beiden Untergebenen durchbohrte.

„Herr", sagte Severus respektvoll und verneigte sich.

Draco beeilte sich, es ihm nachzutun, sagte jedoch nichts. Seine Stimme hätte sonst endgültig versagt.

„Ihr seid allein.", stellte Voldemort fest. „Ist außer euch niemand zurückgekehrt?"

„Doch, Herr", antwortete Severus, „Aber sie haben uns die ehrenvolle Aufgabe überlassen, Euch Bericht zu erstatten."

Voldemort lächelte grausam. „Das heißt, sie waren zu feige um aufzutauchen! Nun... in dem Fall werden sie... _anderweitig_ entlohnt werden. Was euren Bericht betrifft, seid ihr zu spät." Mit Zufriedenheit registrierte er ihr Erstaunen und Erschrecken. „Fenrir hat mir bereits mitgeteilt, was geschehen ist.", sagte er.

„Fenrir Greyback?", sagte Severus überrascht. „Dann ist er also doch noch weggekommen."

„In der Tat, das ist er.", sagte Voldemort mit kalter, grausamer Stimme. „Und er hat mir ein sehr genaues Bild von dem gegeben, was heute Nacht geschehen ist." Seine unbarmherzigen roten Augen richteten sich auf Draco. „Sag mir, Draco... Warum hast du meinen Befehl nicht aufgeführt?"

Draco fiel zitternd auf die Knie. „_Herr_... verzeiht mir Herr!", rief er mit sich vor Angst überschlagender Stimme. „Ich wollte..."

„_Schweig!_", zischte Voldemort und hob seinen Zauberstab. „Auf dein Versagen gibt es nur eine Antwort! _Crucio!_"

Sein Mund verzerrte sich zu einem hässlichen Lächeln, als Draco sich vor Qual schreiend auf dem Boden wand. Langsam hob er den Zauberstab und die Wirkung des Cruciatus ließ nach. Wimmernd und von den Nachwirkungen geschüttelt, lag Draco vor ihm.

„Hast du wirklich geglaubt, dass ich dir so einfach vergebe, junger Malfoy?", fragte der Dunkle Lord. „Ich erwarte von meinen Dienern absolute Treue und Loyalität! Wenn ich einen klaren Befehl gebe, so wird er ausgeführt! Alles andere ist _nich_t akzeptabel! _Crucio!_"

Erneut wand sich Draco unter dem schrecklichen Schmerz des Cruciatus-Fluch und schrie lauter, als je zuvor in seinem Leben. Dann war es vorbei. Übermächtig ragte Voldemort vor ihm auf.

„Es war _deine_ Aufgabe Albus Dumbledore zu töten, aber du hast es nicht getan, obwohl du die Gelegenheit dazu hattest!", fuhr er unbarmherzig fort. „Glaubst du ich habe Verwendung für einen Schwächling wie dich? Selbst Wurmschwanz hätte geschafft, woran du heute Nacht gescheitert bist! _Crucio!_"

Wieder schrie Draco, als ein Schmerz wie von glühenden Messern jeden Zentimeter seiner Haut durchfuhr. Severus stand mit unbewegter Miene neben ihm und beobachtete schweigend das Schauspiel.

Endlich hob Voldemort den Fluch wieder auf. „Beinahe hättest du alles zunichte gemacht!", zischte er zu dem am Boden liegenden Jungen. „Doch muss ich anerkennen, dass dein Plan gut war. Wie Fenrir mir berichtet hat, funktionierte er auch ganz ausgezeichnet, bis du den entscheidenden Schlag führen solltest... Ja Draco, du hast mich sehr enttäuscht. Aber ich gestehe dir einen gewissen Erfolg zu." Er hob die Stimme ein wenig. „Ich gebe dir noch eine Chance! Vergeudest du auch sie, kann dich nichts mehr vor meinem Zorn bewahren. Enttäusche mich nicht noch einmal, Draco!"

Zitternd und schwankend kam Draco langsam wieder auf die Beine. „Nein Herr", brachte er heraus. „Ich... werde... Euch nicht... nicht noch einmal enttäuschen."

Voldemort lächelte kalt. „Gut. Du darfst gehen!"

Draco beeilte sich, dieser Aufforderung nachzukommen.

„Severus...", wandte der Dunkle Lord sich an seinen zweiten Diener, „...Du wusstest sehr genau, dass ich diese Aufgabe dem Jungen übertragen habe."

„Ja, Herr.", antwortete Severus leise.

„Und dennoch hast du sie für ihn erfüllt und dabei deinen Posten als mein Spion in Hogwarts aufgegeben..."

Severus hob den Kopf zu seinem Herrn und Meister. „Herr... Der Junge war nicht in der Lage es zu tun. Dumbledore war schwach und erschöpft, aber der Orden war dabei, jeden Augenblick durch unsere Barierren zu brechen. Alles wäre verloren gewesen, wenn nicht jemand anderes die Aufgabe übernommen hätte. Ich habe keinen anderen Ausweg gesehen, als es selbst zu tun. Verzeiht mein eigenmächtiges Handeln!" Er senkte demütig den Blick.

Voldemort sah ihn eine Weile schweigend an. „Ich verstehe deine Gründe, Severus.", sagte er dann. „Allerdings hoffe ich, dass dies ein einmaliger Fall bleibt..."

„Das wird es Herr, das wird es. Ich danke Euch..."

Der Dunkle Lord lächelte. „Und nur lass mich dir zu dieser großartigen Leistung gratulieren! Du hast den Mann getötet, den viele dieser einfältigen Narren da draußen für unbesiegbar hielten. Auch wenn diese Aufgabe nicht für dich vorgesehen war, hast du mir damit einen großen Dienst erwiesen!"

„Es freut mich, Euch zu Diensten gewesen zu sein.", murmelte Severus.

Voldemort lachte, ein hohes und kaltes Lachen. „Schon immer war er mir ein Dorn im Auge, mit seiner Vorliebe für Schlammblüter und Muggel... Ein mächtiger Zauberer war er, oh ja, das muss man ihm lassen. Aber er hat nie die Grenzen seiner Zauberkräfte ausgetestet und als der Narr der er war, lehnte die dunklen Künste immer ab."

Er ließ sich in einem schwarzen Sessel nieder. Die schwarze Schlange kam und schlängelte sich auf seinen Schoß. Sanft liebkoste er ihren Kopf und zischte etwas auf Parsel.

Dann fuhr er fort: „Seine größte Schwäche war es schon immer, anderen Menschen zu sehr zu vertrauen. Sein Glaube, dass es etwas Mächtigeres als die normale Magie, ja etwas mächtigeres als den Tod gibt, hat ihn verwundbar gemacht. Es gibt nichts Mächtigeres als den Tod, wie er nun am eigenen Leibe erfahren musste!" Voldemort lachte triumphierend. „Nun kann niemand mehr bestreiten, dass ich der mächtigste Zauberer dieser Zeit bin. Niemand kann mich jetzt noch aufhalten! Dumbledore ist tot. Er wird mir _nie wieder_ in die Quere kommen!"

„Er glaubte bis zum Schluss, ich würde auf seiner Seite stehen.", sagte Severus.

„Tatsächlich?", lachte Voldemort. „Ich wäre zu gern dabei gewesen... Du musst deine Rolle bis zum Schluss sehr gut gespielt haben, Severus. Es ist nicht leicht Dumbledore zu täuschen..."

„Danke, Herr."

„...Nur bedauerlich, dass du nun nicht mehr in Hogwarts für mich spionieren kannst.", sagte der Dunkle Lord.

Severus schwieg einen Moment. „Es ist nicht sicher, dass sie die Schule wieder öffnen werden.", sagte er dann. „Ein Tod wie der von Dumbledore... nun, das beunruhigt die Leute, besonders wenn es um ihre Kinder geht..."

„Ahh..." Voldemort lächelte selbstgefällig. „Das würde es für uns einfacher machen, Hogwarts einzunehmen. Aber das hat noch Zeit... Jetzt wo Dumbledore tot ist, steht uns alles offen und ist uns alles möglich. Er ist nicht mehr da um die Zauberwelt zu beschützen... und _Potter_!"

„Er war heute Nacht da", bemerkte Severus. „Potter, meine ich. Er hat wohl gesehen was geschehen ist und versucht uns an der Flucht zu hindern..."

„Oh Potter, Potter!", sagte Voldemort amüsiert. „Ständig muss er mir in die Quere kommen. Ich nehme an, ihr hattet keine Probleme mit ihm fertig zu werden?"

Severus verzog verächtlich das Gesicht. „Er ist ein untalentierter Junge, dem es an Selbstbeherrschung und Disziplin mangelt und ein Taugenichts wie sein feiger, unwürdiger Vater!", knurrte er. „Dass er bis jetzt überlebt hat, ist ein unglaublicher Zufall, den er einer Kombination aus schierem Glück und klügeren Freunden verdankt!"

„Na na, Severus", sagte Voldemort nachsichtig, „Ich glaube jetzt unterschätzt du den Jungen doch ein wenig. So oft wie er entkommt man mir nicht allein durch Zufall, auch wenn sicher eine große Portion Glück im Spiel war. Aber ich schätze für dich war er keine Herausforderung."

„Nein Herr." Severus lächelte selbstzufrieden. „Er hat es nicht einmal geschafft auch nur einen einzigen Zauber auszusprechen."

Voldemort lachte hoch und kalt. „Das sieht dir ähnlich, Severus. Aber es war sicher eine lehrreiche Erfahrung für den Jungen... Er kann jedes bisschen Erfahrung brauchen, wenn er erst _mir_ gegenüber steht. Ihr habt euch doch an meinen Befehl gehalten?"

„Ja Herr.", antwortete Severus. „Der Junge ist unversehrt und bleibt ganz allein Euch überlassen. Obwohl ich zugegebenermaßen fast die Beherrschung verloren habe."

„Das ist leicht verständlich.", sagte der Dunkle Lord. „Er hat mich zu oft verärgert, als dass ich ihn verschonen würde... Wenn es so weit ist, wird alle Welt sehen, dass an ihm nichts Besonderes ist. _Der Auserwählte_ nennen sie ihn dieser Tage." Er lachte grausam. „Was werden sie sich wohl als nächstes einfallen lassen, um sich selbst Hoffnung zu machen..."

„Was ist, wenn er diesem Gerede Glauben schenkt?", fragte Severus.

Voldemorts rote Augen suchten Severus und sahen ihn überrascht an. „Potter? Nun, was soll schon groß sein? Die Prophezeiung wurde vernichtet und die einzige Person, die sie kannte, ist nun tot. Was mich durchaus nicht stört..." Er lehnte sich zufrieden in seinem Sessel zurück.

„Ja, aber... Dumbledore könnte ihm den Inhalt der Prophezeiung mitgeteilt haben.", sagte Severus langsam. „Und wir wissen alle, wie gerne Potter den Helden spielt und sich selbst überschätzt..." Er machte einen Schritt rückwärts und senkte unterwürfig den Kopf, als sein Herr plötzlich aufstand und vor ihn trat. Die Schlange glitt von dem Sessel und verzog sich wieder in ihre Ecke.

„Es macht überhaupt keinen Unterschied, ob er die Prophezeiung kennt oder nicht", zischte Voldemort bedrohlich, „Denn er hat überhaupt keine Chance gegen mich! Niemand hat das! Hast du in all deinen Jahren, die du ihn unterrichtet hast, irgendwelche außergewöhnlichen Kräfte an ihm bemerkt?"

„Nein Herr.", murmelte Severus. „Der Junge ist so gewöhnlich, wie man nur sein kann."

„Ganz recht!" Der Dunkle Lord fuhr herum und schritt durch den Raum. „Er wird nicht eine Minute gegen mich bestehen, wenn er mir gegenübersteht. Und falls er törichterweise doch glaubt, etwas gegen mich ausrichten zu können..." Voldemort blieb stehen und lächelte böse, „...werde ich ihn bald eines Besseren belehren! Wenn er glaubt, mich herausfordern zu müssen, werde ich es begrüßen! Er wird von mir genau das bekommen, was er verdient!"

Auch Severus lächelte nun. „Wie... wenn Ihr mir erlaubt die Frage zu stellen, Herr..." Voldemort wies mit einer Handbewegung an, fortzufahren. „...Wie wollt Ihr Potter in die Hände bekommen?"

„Du machst dir zu viele Gedanken darüber, Severus.", sagte Voldemort. „Nun, da Dumbledore verschwunden ist, wird es nicht schwer werden an den Jungen heranzukommen. Es ist niemand mehr da, der ihn beschützt und der ihn warnt..."

Der Dunkle Lord trat zum Fenster und schob den Vorhang ein Stück zur Seite um hinauszublicken. Es war immer noch dunkel, aber am fernen Horizont begann sich ein heller Schimmer abzuzeichnen. Es dauerte nicht mehr lang bis zur Dämmerung. Zufrieden wandte Voldemort sich ab. Bald würde ein neuer Tag beginnen. Ein Tag ohne Albus Dumbledore.

„Warte nur, Potter!", sagte er leise. „_Du_ kommst auch noch dran!"

_

* * *

_

_Author's Notes:  
Ich hoffe, euch hat es bis hierher gefallen. Dieses Kapitel ist ein Ausnahmekapitel, denn die Übrigen werden alle aus Harrys Sicht geschrieben sein. Aber als Einführungskapitel erschien es mir irgendwie passend.  
Hätte jemand Interesse den Job als Betaleser zu übernehmen? Wenn ja, hinterlasst einfach eure e-mailadresse in eurem Review!  
Scheut euch nicht mit Lob, Kritik und Verbesserungsvorschlägen! Reviews sind eigentlich immer erwünscht!  
Soviel erst mal dazu,  
Fluffy_


	2. Ligusterweg Nr4 wird entfesselt

_A/N:  
So viel Interesse scheint bisher ja noch nicht zu bestehen… Ihr braucht wirklich keine Angst davor zu haben mir einen kleinen Kommentar zu hinterlassen, nur um mich wissen zu lassen, wie es euch gefällt._

_Mit diesem Kapitel beginnt die Geschichte erst so richtig. Das erste Kapitel überschneidet sich noch mit den Ereignissen des Halblutprinzen, während das Zweite ein paar Wochen danach spielt. Es gibt also einen Zeitsprung, aber ich wollte mit dem ersten Kapitel zeigen, wie die Lage im gegnerischen Lager aussieht. Der Rest der Fanfiktion wird aus Harrys Sicht geschrieben sein. _

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen,  
Fluffy_

_Reviewantworten:_

Arnold Friedlich:_ Danke noch mal, dass du den Job als Betaleser übernommen hast! Ich hab übrigens noch mal was an diesem Kapitel geändert, aber nur Kleinigkeiten._

LuvLee: _Danke für dein Lob! Ich schreibe dir heute abend noch eine mail._

_

* * *

_

**2. Ligusterweg Nr. 4 wird entfesselt**

Sonnenlicht drang durch das Zimmerfenster und erreichte schließlich den schlafenden Harry Potter. Voll angezogen lag er auf dem äußersten Rand seines Bettes, die Brille schief auf der Nase. Durch das Licht geweckt, blinzelte er verschlafen und fuhr dann erschrocken hoch. Er musste irgendwann eingeschlafen sein. Wie spät war es?

Ursprünglich hatte er vorgehabt, die ganze Nacht wach zu bleiben, immerhin wurde man nicht alle Tage 17 Jahre alt und damit volljährig in der Zauberwelt. Ein Blick auf den alten Wecker auf seinem Schreibtisch verriet ihm, dass dies bereits seit etwas mehr als sieben Stunden der Fall war. Dieser Ort war nun nicht mehr sicher für ihn. Es wurde Zeit, endgültig von hier zu verschwinden!

Die letzten Wochen im Ligusterweg Nr.4 waren relativ erträglich gewesen. Die Dursleys hatten ihn fast durchgehend ignoriert, wofür er sehr dankbar war. Täglich hatte er sich mit Ron und Hermine bei Mrs Figg getroffen, seiner alten Nachbarin, die seine Freunde für diese Zeit bei sich aufgenommen hatte. Falls die Dursleys davon wussten, schien es ihnen egal zu sein und Harry bezweifelte auch, dass sie sich mit zwei volljährigen Zauberern angelegt hätten, selbst wenn diese noch jung waren.

Er stand auf und warf einen kurzen Blick in den Spiegel. Äußerlich hatte er sich nicht sehr verändert. Noch immer hatte er rabenschwarzes, zerzaustes Haar und smaragdgrüne Augen, doch war eine gewisse Ernsthaftigkeit in seine Züge getreten. Harry war nun endgültig kein Kind mehr.

Da er seine Sachen bereits gestern gepackt hatte, war alles was er tun musste, seinen Koffer, seinen Feuerblitz und Hedwigs Käfig zu schnappen und sich auf den Weg zu machen.

Er wandte nur einen kurzen Blick zurück in das kleine Zimmer, in dem er die letzten sechs Jahre während seiner Zeit im Ligusterweg gelebt hatte. Besonders traurig darüber, es zurückzulassen, war er nicht. Zwar verstand er inzwischen, warum er hier hatte leben müssen, aber er hatte diesen Ort trotzdem oft gehasst. Es würde eine Erleichterung sein, ihn für immer hinter sich zu lassen.

Etwas gab es allerdings noch zu tun: Obwohl er die Dursleys nicht so mochte und sie ihn auch sehr ungern wieder bei sich aufgenommen hatten… es gehörte sich zumindest, sich bei ihnen zu bedanken und sich zu verabschieden, wenngleich Harry eigentlich glaubte, dass es die Mühe nicht wert war.

Danach konnte er endlich mit Ron und Hermine zum Fuchsbau aufbrechen, wo in wenigen Tagen Bills und Fleurs Hochzeit stattfinden sollte. Und nach der Hochzeit… Nun, dann würden sie weiter sehen. Nach Hogwarts würde er jedenfalls mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht mehr zurückkehren. Es galt Voldemorts Horcruxe zu finden und zu zerstören, Gegenstände in die Voldemort ein Stück seiner Seele verfrachtet hatte, um unsterblich zu werden. Das war die Aufgabe, die er mit Dumbledore begonnen hatte. Solange er dies nicht erledigt hatte, war es ihm unmöglich Voldemort zu besiegen.

Seine Hand schloss sich automatisch um das falsche Amulett in seiner Tasche. Der Versuch, an dieses Amulett zu kommen, hatte Dumbledore letztendlich das Leben gekostet. Zu sehr geschwächt von Voldemorts Zaubertrank, hatte er am Ende nicht mehr die Kraft gehabt, es mit den Todessern und vor allem mit Snape aufzunehmen.

Snape… Wenn sie sich das nächste Mal trafen, würde Snape für das was er getan hatte, bezahlen! Harrys Hass auf Snape hatte nun seinen Höhepunkt erreicht und er hatte nicht vor, den Mörder ungeschoren davon kommen zu lassen.

Er holte das Amulett aus der Tasche und betrachtete es. Was hätte er darum gegeben, zu wissen, wo das echte Amulett war… Oder wenigstens, wer dieser geheimnisvolle R.A.B. war, der seine Nachricht in dem falschen Amulett hinterlassen hatte. Dieses Rätsel musste er auf jeden Fall lösen, wenn er Voldemorts Vernichtung näher kommen wollte. Er würde Dumbledore nicht enttäuschen; das war er ihm schuldig!

Harry zwang sich, die Gedanken an seinen ehemaligen Mentor und Voldemort beiseite zu schieben und machte sich dann daran, sein Gepäck die Treppe hinunter zu hieven. Auf halbem Weg blieb er stehen und verfluchte seine Dummheit. Er war jetzt ein volljähriger Zauberer, also war es ihm erlaubt, Magie zu verwenden!

Ohne zu zögern, zog er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Koffer. „_Locomotor Koffer!_", murmelte er und der Koffer schwebte vor ihm die Treppe hinunter. Als er beinahe unten war, stieß er fast mit seinem fetten Cousin Dudley zusammen.

„Hey, du Narbengesicht!", fauchte Dudley. „Pass doch auf, wo du hin…" Seine Augen wurden groß und er starrte von Harry zu dem Zauberstab in seiner Hand zu dem schwebenden Koffer. Dann stieß er einen erstickten Schrei aus und stürzte in Richtung Küche davon.

Harry stellte seinen Koffer, seinen Besen und Hedwigs Käfig neben der Treppe ab und folgte ihm dann langsamer. Kaum hatte er die Küche betreten, brach ein Donnerwetter über ihn herein.

„BURSCHE!", brüllte Onkel Vernon. Sein gewaltiger Schnurrbart sträubte sich. „WIE KANNST DU ES _WAGEN_ DUDLEY MIT… MIT DIESEM _DING_ ZU BEDROHEN?" Die Dursleys starten auf den Zauberstab, den Harry immer noch in der Hand hielt.

Dudley presste sich im hinteren Teil der Küche ängstlich an seine Mutter.

„_Wie bitte?_", fragte Harry ungläubig. „Wovon sprichst du? Ich habe Dudley nicht bedroht!"

„Ha, von wegen!", schnarrte Onkel Vernon. „Und wieso hast du dann – _das da_ – in der Hand?"

Harry sah scheinbar überrascht auf seinen Zauberstab. „Oh." Er grinste. „Ich habe gezaubert."

„Erwähne dieses Wort nicht!", zischte sein Onkel und beugte sein rot angelaufenes Gesicht zu ihm vor. „Und hör auf, uns für dumm zu verkaufen! Wir wissen, dass du außerhalb deiner verrückten Schule nicht zaubern darfst…"

„Falsch!", sagte Harry gelassen. „Da ich jetzt volljährig bin, darf ich zaubern wie, wann und wo ich will!" Das stimmte zwar nicht _ganz_, aber das brauchten die Dursleys ja nicht zu wissen.

„Volljährig?", knurrte Onkel Vernon. „Du wirst doch gar nicht vor nächstem Jahr volljährig!" Er runzelte die Stirn. „Oh ja… natürlich. Dieser Dumberdum hat es letztes Jahr erwähnt…"

„Außerdem kann mich niemand mehr zwingen hier zu bleiben.", fuhr Harry fort. „Ich bin nur noch da, weil ich mich von euch verabschieden wollte und… Danke sagen möchte. Dafür, dass ihr mich aufgenommen habt, obwohl ihr Magie verachtet und soweiter…"

Die Dursleys starrten ihn alle drei sprachlos an. Was immer sie erwartet hatten, das war es nicht.

„Das ist… _nett_ von dir…", ergriff Tante Petunia schließlich das Wort, „…und nach allem, was wir für dich getan haben ja wohl auch das Mindeste…"

Harry schnaubte. Als ob die Dursleys jemals etwas für sein Wohl getan hatten. Zwar hatten sie ihm immer genug zum Leben gegeben und ihn auch nicht gerade mißhandelt, aber er war in ihrer Familie nie willkommen gewesen und immer ein Außenseiter geblieben.

Seine Tante warf ihm einen mißbilligenden Blick zu. „Du kannst dich wirklich glücklich schätzen, dass wir dich so lange geduldet haben…", zischte sie, „...nach allem, was wir schon wegen dir erdulden mussten..."

Der junge Zauberer dachte, dass auch _er_ einiges von den Dursleys hatte ertragen müssen, sagte aber nichts. Er betrachtete Tante Petunia, die einzige Schwester seiner Mutter, die ihr aber so gar nicht ähnlich war und erinnerte sich an etwas, das Dumbledore ihm einmal erklärt hatte: _„Solange du den Ort, wo das Blut deiner Mutter fließt, immer noch dein Zuhause nennen kannst, kann Voldemort dich dort nicht berühren oder schädigen. Er hat ihr Blut vergossen, doch es lebt weiter in dir und ihrer Schwester."_

Indem seine Tante ihn aufgenommen hatte, hatte sie ihm vermutlich auch das Leben gerettet, wofür allein er ihr dankbar war. Doch dieser Schutz erlosch heute mit seinem 17. Geburtstag ohnehin und schon deswegen musste er gehen. Nicht, dass er darüber sonderlich unglücklich war; er hatte diesen Tag jahrelang herbeigesehnt!

Sein Onkel hatte immer noch Schwierigkeiten, das Gehörte zu verarbeiten. „Soll das heißen, du gehst weg?", fragte er ungläubig, „Für _immer_?"

„Ja", sagte Harry. „In wenigen Minuten seid ihr mich für immer los. Ich hätte längst weg sei können, wenn ich gewollt hätte, ich dachte nur… ich dachte nur, ihr solltet es wissen." Er zuckte die Achseln.

Onkel Vernon sah aus, als sei Weihnachten gerade vorverlegt worden. „Aber das ist großartig!", rief er mit einem irren Grinsen. „Endlich wieder ein normales Leben in diesem Haus! Du kannst sofort verschwinden, Bürschchen!"

„Oh... Auch gut.", sagte Harry und drehte sich um, um die Küche zu verlassen. Hatte er ernsthaft erwartet von den Dursleys so etwas wie ein _‚Auf Wiedersehen'_ zu hören? Er hätte es wirklich besser wissen müssen!

„Einen Moment!", hielt Onkel Vernon ihn scharf zurück.

„Ja?" Harry drehte sich halb zu ihm um. Sollte das Unmögliche doch noch geschehen?

„Da wäre noch die Sache mit unserer _Auszahlung_!", sagte sein Onkel mit glitzernden Augen.

Der junge Zauberer blinzelte verwirrt. „Auszahlung?"

„Für all die Mühe, die wir mit dir hatten!", bellte Onkel Vernon. „Für all die Ausgaben für dich! Glaubst du denn, das hat sich alles von allein bezahlt? Sicher nicht! Wir wollen eine Entschädigung!"

„Ach wirklich?", sagte Harry verärgert. Natürlich ging es seinem Onkel wieder mal nur ums Geld! „Und wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass du sie bekommst?"

Onkel Vernon kniff die kleinen Augen zusammen. „Komm mir nicht so, Bursche! Das bist du uns schuldig!"

Harry spürte, dass er wütend wurde. Wie konnte sein Onkel es wagen, auch noch Forderungen zu stellen? Dumbledore war tot, die Welt lag in Scherben und alles woran Onkel Vernon dachte, waren Harrys nicht vorhandene Schulden! „Ich bin euch gar nichts schuldig!", sagte er gereizt. „Woher, denkst du denn überhaupt, soll ich das Geld nehmen? Man kann nicht alles mit Magie bekommen!"

Bei dem Wort _Magie_ zuckte Onkel Vernon zusammen. Dann lächelte er. Seine kleinen Schweinsaugen glitzerten gierig. „Nun... Der alte, verrückte Trottel hat letztes Jahr eine Erbschaft erwähnt..."

Das hätte er besser nicht gesagt.

„Nenn ihn nicht Trottel!", schnappte Harry und fuhr herum. Er hatte keinen besseren Menschen gekannt, als seinen alten Mentor. Dass dieser kleine, dumme Mann den größten und gütigsten Zauberer seiner Zeit einfach so beleidigte, war beinahe unerträglich. „Albus Dumbledore war ein hundertmal weiserer und gütigerer Mensch, als du es je sein wirst, Vernon Dursley!", sagte Harry und starrte seinen Onkel zornig an.

„_War?_", sagte Onkel Vernon und grinste gehässig. „Ist wohl auch tot, wie? Hat er sich selbst in die Luft gejagt, oder hattest _du_ irgendwas mit..."

Doch weiter kam er nicht. Lange genug hatte Harry den bissigen Spot und die Kritik der Dursleys für jede seiner Handlungen ertragen müssen. Lange genug hatte er jede ihrer Regeln befolgen und sämtliche lästige Aufgaben für sie erfüllen müssen, hatte es mit ihnen zusammen aushalten müssen und hatte die brennende Ungerechtigkeit, mit der sie ihn behandelten, ertragen müssen. Jetzt hatte er endgültig die Nase voll von ihrer Arroganz und ihrer Ignoranz! Seine gesamte angestaute Wut auf sie entlud sich mit nun mit einemmal.

„WIE... KANNST DU ES _WAGEN_!", donnerte er seinen Onkel an, der erschrocken einen Schritt zurückwich. „WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN DUMBLEDORES ANDENKEN SO IN DEN DRECK ZU ZIEHEN? DUMBLEDORE HAT IMMER NUR DAS WOHL ANDERER IM SINN GEHABT! ER IST GESTORBEN, WEIL ER DIE MENSCHEN BESCHÜTZEN WOLLTE, SOGAR SOLCHEN _ABSCHAUM_ WIE DICH!"

Entsetzt wichen die Dursleys vor Harrys Ausbruch zurück. Seine Wut war beinahe körperlich spürbar.

Es dauerte jedoch nur einen Moment, bis Onkel Vernon sich wieder gefangen hatte. „Also, nun hör mal, Bursche... wie redest du überhaupt mit uns! Da siehst du Petunia, was wir für unsere Dankbarkeit ernten. Wir hätten den Sohn deiner missgebildeten Schwester einfach ins Heim geben sollen! Und wenn wir für unsere Fürsorge etwas verlangen, dann ist sich der Herr zu fein, uns etwas abzugeben..."

Dadurch wurde Harrys Wut nur noch mehr angefacht.

„DA DRAUSSEN LÄUFT EIN VERRÜCKTER MÖRDER HERUM, MENSCHEN STERBEN FÜR NICHTS UND WIEDER NICHTS UND ALLES WAS EUCH INTERESSIERT IST GELD! WIE KÖNNT IHR MIT DIESER EINSTELLUNG ÜBERHAUPT LEBEN UND ANDEREN AUCH NOCH IN DIE AUGEN SCHAUEN?"

Aus Harrys Zauberstab begannen grelle Blitze zu zucken und ein Knistern erfüllte die Luft. Tante Petunia schrie auf, als mit einemmal sämtliche Tassen, Teller und Gläser in den Schränken und auf dem Tisch zersprangen.

„ALLES WAS IHR KÖNNT, IST ÜBER ANDERE HER ZIEHEN, ABER HABT IHR _JE_ MAL ÜBER EUCH _SELBST_ UND EURE _EIGENEN_ CHARAKTERSCHWÄCHEN NACHGEDACHT? ES GIBT KEINE SELBSTGEFÄLLIGEREN, UNGERECHTEREN , EGOISTISCHEREN, VERBITTERTEREN UND IGNORANTEREN MENSCHEN ALS EUCH UND ICH MUSS ES WISSEN, DENN ICH MUSSTE EUCH 16 JAHRE LANG ERTRAGEN!"

Schwer atmend hielt Harry inne und starrte seine Tante und seinen Onkel, die sich verängstigt in eine Ecke der Küche verkrochen hatten, voller Zorn an. Dudley hatte sich unter dem Küchentisch verkrochen. Leicht überrascht gewahrte er die Zerstörung, die er in der Küche angerichtet hat. Das brachte ihn auf eine Idee... Er lächelte finster. Die Dursleys sollten den Lohn für die 10 miesesten Jahre seines Lebens erhalten!

„Eine _Auszahlung_ wollt ihr also?", sagte er kalt, „Nun, ich werde euch eine _Auszahlung_ geben...!"

Harry hob seinen Zauberstab. Entsetzt versuchten die Dursleys noch weiter zurückzuweichen, doch da war ihnen die Wand im Weg.

„_Harry... was hast du vor?_", rief seine Tante mit zitternder Stimme.

„Das wirst du schon sehen!", entgegnete er grimmig und murmelte eine Zauberformel. Er hatte zwar kein _Ohnegleichen_ in seinen Prüfungen in Zauberkunst erzielt, aber um den Dursleys eine Lektion zu erteilen, reichten seine Zauberkünste allemal!

Tisch und Stühle hoben sich in die Luft und begannen sich in der Luft umeinander zu drehen, wobei jedes Möbelstück gleichzeitig auch noch um die eigene Achse rotierte. Das Tischtuch und die Scherben der zerstörten Tassen und Teller flogen vom Tisch.

Mit einem Quieken stürzte Dudley unter dem Tisch hervor und versuchte, sich zwischen seine Eltern zu zwängen. Diese starrten voller Entsetzen auf ihre Küchenmöbel, die in der Luft einen seltsamen Tanz aufzuführen schienen.

„_Halt!_", schrie Onkel Vernon mit überschnappender Stimme. „Hör auf damit, stell sie wieder auf den Boden!"

„Das könnte euch wohl so passen!", knurrte Harry und ließ die Möbelstücke sich noch schneller drehen. „Aufhören soll ich? Aber wieso denn? Ich habe ja noch gar nicht richtig angefangen!"

Er marschierte ins Wohnzimmer, gefolgt von den völlig erschrockenen Dursleys. Sein Blick fiel auf den laufenden Fernseher. „Ahh...", sagte er mit einem Lächeln. „Wie wäre es, wenn ich damit anfange?"

„_Nein!_", brüllte Dudley, als er erkannte, worauf Harry es abgesehen hatte. Sein Gesicht, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, war gezeichnet von blankem Horror.

Doch Harry ignorierte ihn einfach und zielte mit seinem Zauberstab. Durch Zauberhand begann der Fernseher von allein, seine Programme zu wechseln. Auf einen weiteren Wink mit dem Zauberstab explodierte die Fernbedienung.

„Um Himmels Willen, _Harry_!", schrie Tante Petunia. „Es tut uns ja alles leid... _hör doch auf_..."

„Das hättet ihr euch eher überlegen sollen!", sagte Harry unbarmherzig und nahm sein nächstes Ziel ins Auge. Keine der Änderungen, die er vornahm, würde von Dauer sein, deshalb verdrängte er jedes Mitgefühl. Alles, was er wollte, war die Dursleys ein wenig zu erschrecken.

Dudley heulte inzwischen wie ein Schloßhund wegen seines durchdrehenden Fernsehers. Seine Mutter nahm ihn in den Arm und versuchte ihn zu trösten. Sie schien selbst den Tränen nahe. Onkel Vernon stand einfach nur wie vom Blitz getroffen da.

„All die Jahre habt ihr _nie_ auf mich Rücksicht genommen!", sagte Harry und ließ sämtliche Lampen im Raum aufflackern. „Nie habe ich auch nur _ein einziges_ freundliches Wort von euch zu hören bekommen!"

Er hob erneut den Zauberstab und setzte scheinbar die Wohnzimmervorhänge in Flammen. Es war natürlich nur eine Illusion, aber das wussten die Dursleys ja nicht. Sie schrien laut auf und Onkel stürzte zum Fenster und versuchte verzweifelt, die angeblichen Flammen zu löschen, selbstverständlich ohne Erfolg.

„Mach es aus, _mach es aus!_", brüllte Onkel Vernon.

„Nein, das werde ich nicht! Versuch doch selber, es auszumachen und viel Spaß dabei!", sagte Harry grimmig. „Jetzt seht ihr mal, wie es ist, völlig machtlos zu sein..."

Er grinste, als sein Blick auf die Unmenge an Dudley-Fotos auf den Regalen und dem Kaminsims fiel. Zeit ein wenig Verwandlung zu üben...

Seine Tante bekam einen Schreikrampf, als es plötzlich überall im Zimmer von lebendigen Mäusen wimmelte. „_Vernon... So tu doch was, Vernon!_", kreischte sie und sprang vor Angst zitternd auf das Sofa.

Onkel Vernon ließ von den Vorhängen ab und versuchte nun, mit bloßer Hand die Mäuse zu fangen. Bei diesem Anblick fiel es Harry schwer, sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen. Doch schon suchte er wieder nach einem neuen Ziel.

Die Vitrinen, in denen Tante Petunia ihr bestes Geschirr aufbewahrte, fingen seinen Blick ein. Sie sprangen sofort auf, als er auch nur daran _dachte_ sie mit Magie zu öffnen. Harry ließ das gute Geschirr kreuz und quer durch das Zimmer fliegen, zusammen mit den Porzellanfiguren, die überall im Wohnzimmer der Dursleys herumstanden. Vereinzelt kam es zu Zusammenstößen, so dass es hier und da Porzellanscherben auf den Teppich regnete.

Bei jedem Zusammenstoß gab es einen neuen Aufschrei von den Dursleys, beziehungsweise von Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon, denn Dudley hatte sich längst auf dem Staub gemacht.

Aber Harry war immer noch nicht fertig. Als nächstes verpasste er dem Sessel ein paar Beine, so dass dieser anfing durch das Zimmer zu torkeln und dadurch einen erneuten Schreikrampf bei Tante Petunia bewirkte, die sich so weit wie möglich in das Sofa presste. Doch lange war sie dort nicht sicher. Harry ließ nun nämlich auch das Sofa in die Höhe steigen.

„_Vernooon... Hiiilfeeee!_", kam der Hilfeschrei von seiner Tante, während sie sich verzweifelt in das Sofa krallte und sich darum bemühte, nicht von umherfliegenden Gegenständen getroffen zu werden.

„Petunia...", keuchte Onkel Vernon entsetzt. Dann stürzte er sich auf Harry. „_Lass sie sofort wieder runter, hörst du? Lass sie sofort wieder runter, du Mißgeburt..._" Aber Harrys Zauberstab trieb ihn wieder zurück.

„Bleib mir vom Leibe!", schnarrte Harry.

Im nächsten Moment wurde Onkel Vernon von dem umherwandernden Sessel aufgegriffen und bewegte sich schwankend darin durch die Wohnung. „_Aaaahrrrraaaagh..._", war alles, was er herausbrachte, während er sich verzweifelt an der Lehne festklammerte.

Harry sah sich im Wohnzimmer der Dursleys um. Das Chaos war perfekt. Der Boden war übersäht mit Glasscherben, einer kaputten Fernbedienung und jeder Menge Mäusen, während in der Luft alle möglichen anderen Gegenstände herumflogen und sich gegenseitig zerstörten. Onkel Vernon saß in einem umherlaufenden Sessel und Tante Petunia wagte es nicht, das schwebende Sofa zu verlassen. Die Lampen und der Fernseher flackerten unheilvoll und die Vorhänge brannten immer noch lichterloh.

Zumindest würden ihn die Dursleys in Erinnerung behalten. Nun... Niemand konnte sagen, sie hätten es nicht verdient. Dennoch war er jetzt im nachhinein da seine Wut verraucht war, nicht mehr so glücklich mit dem, was er getan hatte. Trotz allem waren die Dursleys der letzte Rest Familie, den er noch hatte. Und auch wenn sie es verdienten... vielleicht hatte er es bißchen _zu sehr_ übertrieben.

„Es wäre mir lieber gewesen, es hätte anders geendet.", rief Harry laut über den Krach hinweg, so dass seine Verwandten ihn auf jeden Fall hören konnten. „Ihr hättet mich einfach nur gehen lassen müssen. Ich wäre ohne ein weiteres Wort gegangen. Ein paar Abschiedsworte wären ganz nett gewesen, aber ich lebe schon lange genug hier um zu wissen, dass ich mir diesbezüglich keine Illusionen machen sollte." Er schwieg einen Moment. „Warum", sagte er dann, „Warum musste es so enden? Warum musste es überhaupt erst so weit kommen?" Diese Frage war an niemanden Bestimmten gerichtet und er erwartete auch nicht, eine Antwort darauf zu bekommen.

Er seufzte. Es war Zeit, dem Spuk ein Ende zu bereiten. „_Finite Incantatem!_", sagte er befehlend und augenblicklich erlosch jeder einzelne zuvor ausgesprochene Zauber.

Ein gewaltiges Klirren erklang, als die noch übriggebliebenen Porzellanfiguren und Teller zu Boden fielen und zerbrachen. Tante Petunia ließ einen kleinen Schrei ertönen, als das Sofa plötzlich wieder seinen Weg nach unten suchte und aus der Küche konnte man Onkel Vernons erleichtertes Stöhnen hören, als der Sessel wieder zu einem normalen Sessel wurde.

Harry ließ den Zauberstab wieder in seiner Tasche verschwinden und kehrte dem Chaos den Rücken zu. Sollten die Dursleys doch selbst zusehen, wie sie damit fertig wurden! Ihm war es egal; er war fertig mit diesem Ort! In aller Seelenruhe sammelte er sein Gepäck auf, öffnete die Haustür und verließ Ligusterweg Nr.4 und damit den Ort seiner Kindheit für immer.

Zu seiner freudigen Überraschung wurde er bereits erwartet. Ron und Hermine standen vor dem Haus und starrten auf die Haustür. Schreie und Klirren waren bis hier draußen zu hören.

Vorübergehende Passanten warfen verwunderte und missbilligende Blicke auf das Haus. „Es ist wirklich unmöglich! Wieso müssen die Leute immerihre Fernseher so laut drehen?", hörte Harry im Vorbeigehen jemanden murmeln.

„Harry", rief Hermine, als sie ihn entdeckte.

Ron grinste breit. „Wird auch Zeit, dass du auftauchst, Kumpel.", sagte er. „Übrigens... Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!"

„Von mir natürlich auch", sagte Hermine rasch. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Harry!"

„Oh... danke." Bis jetzt hatte Harry eigentlich kaum Gedanken an seinen Geburtstag verschwendet. Nur die daraus resultierenden Folgen waren für ihn von Bedeutung gewesen.

„Wir dachten, wir geben dir unsere Geschenke dann im Fuchsbau bei den anderen.", erklärte Ron. „Mum ist zwar ziemlich im Stress, wegen der Hochzeit, aber ich denke, dass sie trotzdem eine kleine Feier für dich ausgerichtet hat. Immerhin bist du jetzt volljährig!"

„Das hätte sie nun wirklich nicht tun müssen.", murmelte Harry. Ihm war es fast schon peinlich, dass Mrs Weasley extra für ihn so einen Aufwand betrieb. Gleichzeitig erfüllte es ihn auch mit Wärme. Es war schön zu wissen, dass er anderen Menschen so viel bedeutete.

„Harry! Was in aller Welt hast du da drin angestellt?", fragte Hermine schließlich vorwurfsvoll mit bedeutsamen Blick auf Ligusterweg Nr.4.

„Ich habe den Dursleys nur ein paar alte Rechnung bezahlt.", sagte Harry gleichmütig. „Keine Angst, Hermine.", sagte er rasch, als er ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Die Zauber sind bereits alle wieder aufgehoben. Alles was die Dursleys verloren haben, sind ein paar Teller und ein paar Nerven. Nichts davon wird dauerhaft Einfluss auf ihr Leben haben!"

„Klasse, Harry!", sagte Ron begeistert. „Mensch... ich wäre gern dabei gewesen..."

Hermine sah Harry missbilligend an. „Du solltest deine Erlaubnis zu zaubern wirklich für wichtigere Dinge verwenden! Die Volljährigkeit bringt auch eine gewisse Verantwortung mit sich!"

„Es war wichtig.", meinte Harry nur. Seine genauen Gründe verschwieg er.

„Jetzt mach mal nen Punkt, Hermine!", sagte Ron augenrollend. „Wenn du es 17 Jahre lang mit dieser Familie hättest aushalten müssen, wärst du sicher auch ganz scharf darauf, sie mal ordentlich zu verhexen."

„Darum geht es hier gar nicht, Ron!", antwortete Hermine scharf. „Nur weil ich etwas _kann_ und _tun möchte_, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich es tun _sollte_..."

„Was, bitte schön, soll so schlecht daran sein, den Dursleys mal eine Lektion zu erteilen...?"

„Jetzt ist es doch ohnehin zu spät, oder?", sagte Harry leise. Er wollte nicht, dass seine Freunde schon wieder anfingen zu streiten, vor allem da sie die letzten Wochen eigentlich sehr gut miteinander ausgekommen waren. Außerdem hatte er das unangenehme Gefühl, dass Hermine Recht hatte. „Lasst uns lieber endlich aufbrechen! Ich habe keine Lust noch länger in der Nähe dieses Ortes zu bleiben!"

„Warte, ich helfe dir mit dem Koffer.", rief Ron. Hier in einer öffentlichen Straße konnten sie selbstverständlich keine Magie benutzen, deshalb musste das gesamte Gepäck getragen werden.

„Mrs Figg hat gesagt, dass wir ihren Kamin benutzen können.", erzählte Ron, während sie unterwegs waren. „Dad hat die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen für ein paar Stunden aufgehoben und die Verbindung zum Flohnetzwerk wiederhergestellt. So kommen wir am schnellsten zum Fuchsbau."

Harry nickte. Zwar beherrschte er bereits das Apparieren, aber er hatte seine Prüfung bisher noch nicht abgelegt und ohne Genehmigung würde er höchstwahrscheinlich Ärger mit dem Zaubereiministerium bekommen, volljährig hin oder her. Rufus Scrimgeour, der Zaubereiminster, war im Moment ohnehin nicht sonderlich gut auf ihn zu sprechen, weil er sich geweigert hatte für das Ministerium Maskottchen zu spielen.

„Ehrlich gesagt, bin ich ganz froh darüber, nicht mehr bei Mrs Figg wohnen zu müssen.", fuhr Ron leise fort. „Sie ist zwar ganz nett, aber in ihrem Haus stinkt es so nach Katze..."

Hermine warf ihm daraufhin einen verärgerten Blick zu von dem Ron sich in keiner Weise beeinflussen ließ.

Sie erreichten Mrs Figgs Wohnung. Mrs Figg war eine ältere Dame, die mit einem ganzen Haufen Katzen zusammenlebte und ihr Haar meistens in altmodischen Haarnetzen trug. Wie Harry vor zwei Jahren erfahren hatte, war sie eine Squib, das hieß, sie stammte zwar aus einer Zaubererfamilie, hatte aber keine Zauberkräfte. Sie hatte während seiner Zeit bei den Dursleys über Harry gewacht und während dieser Zeit Kontakt zu Dumbledore gehalten.

„Nun denn, viel Glück Harry!", sagte Mrs Figg, als sie sich anschickten per Flohpulver zum Fuchsbau zu reisen. „Ich hoffe sehr, dass wir uns irgendwann wiedersehen werden."

Harry versuchte zuversichtlich zu lächeln. Mrs Figg schien in den letzten Wochen gealtert zu sein. Dumbledores Tod machte auch ihr zu schaffen. „Das hoffe ich auch.", sagte er leise. „Danke... für alles!"

Sie nickte. „Dumbledore hat immer sehr viel von dir gehalten.", sagte sie dann mit einem schwachen Lächeln. „Ich bin sicher, dass du uns nicht enttäuschen wirst."

Er konnte nur nicken. Aus irgendeinem Grund war seine Kehle wie zugeschnürt. Dann drehte er sich zu dem Feuer im Kamin um und warf seine Handvoll Flohpulver hinein. Ohne sich noch einmal umzublicken, trat er hinein und sagte: „Zum Fuchsbau!"

Während er sich rasend schnell um sich selbst drehte und Kamine an ihm vorbeihuschten, ließ Harry den Ligusterweg und damit einen Teil seines alten Lebens endgültig hinter sich zurück.


	3. Glückliche und traurige Momente

_A/N:  
Soo... hier kommt jetzt Kapitel 3. In diesem Kapitel passiert nicht sehr viel, aber ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem. Ein paar Reviews wären schon nett...  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
Fluffy_

_Reviewantworen:_

LuvLee:_ Ich bin froh, dass es dir gefällt. Hast du die letzte mail, die ich dir geschickt habe eigentlich bekommen?_

steffen: _Vielen Dank für dein Lob. Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir auch weiterhin. Übrigens bin ich noch nicht sicher, ob ich Der Erbe Slytherins nicht doch weiter schreibe. Vielleicht lasse ich einfach ein bisschen weg._

Arnold Friedlich: _Das nächste Kapitel schicke ich dir, sobald ich kann. Du weißt ja, was ich für Probleme damit hatte._

**

* * *

**

**3. Glückliche und traurige Momente**

Endlich kam Harry im Küchenkamin der Weasleys zum Stillstand. In der kleinen Küche ging es hektisch zu. Anscheinend waren fast alle Küchengeräte im Einsatz. Es wurde geschnippelt, zerhackt, gerührt, zerstampft und gemischt und ein köstlicher Geruch lag in der Luft.

Er wurde sogleich von einer viel beschäftigten Mrs Weasley in Empfang genommen, die alles überwachte..

„Ach Harry, Liebling! Wie schön, dass du da bist! Entschuldige das Durcheinander... aber die Hochzeit ist schon in zwei Tagen und es muss noch so viel vorbereitet werden..."

„Kein Problem.", sagte Harry und trat rasch aus dem Kamin, als Ron hinter ihm auftauchte.

Mrs Weasley beugte sich über mehrere Töpfe, die auf dem Herd vor sich hin kochten. „Übrigens alles Gute zu deinem 17. Geburtstag! Ich bin sicher, heute Nachmittag finden wir ein Stündchen Zeit, um ihn zu feiern... ich habe extra einen Kuchen gebacken! Ahh... Ron. Gut, dass du auftauchst!", sagte sie und fuchtelte mit dem Zauberstab über einem blubbernden Topf herum, wobei sie eine Menge des Inhaltes verspritzte. „Du kannst Ginny und Charlie draußen dabei helfen, die Tische zu schrubben. Und du und Hermine, ihr könntet Bill und Fleur vielleicht bei der Festdekoration zur Hand gehen, Harry..."

„Nett, wie man hier begrüßt wird!", murrte Ron. „Hermine kommt gleich mit unserem Gepäck.", sagte er zu Harry. Anders als Harry und Ron hatte Hermine ihren Appariertest bereits erfolgreich hinter sich und es war eine recht mühselige und unpraktische Angelegenheit, Gepäck durch das Flohnetzwerk mitzunehmen.

„Ihr beide schlaft in Rons Zimmer", sagte Mrs Weasley, während sie nebenher Teig knetete. „...und ich fürchte, wir müssen Charlie auch noch bei euch einquartieren. Hermine kann bei Ginny schlafen. Morgen kommen auch noch die Delacours... ich weiß gar nicht, wo wir all die Leute unterbringen sollen. Wenigstens haben Fred und George ihre eigene Wohnung!" Sie ließ den Teig stehen und wandte sich einem sich selbst schneidenden Kartoffelsalat zu, bis es plötzlich in einem der Töpfe heftig zu blubbern begann und sie erschrocken zum Herd zurücksprang.

Mrs Weasley war ganz offensichtlich im Stress, daher beeilten sich Harry und Ron aus der Küche zu kommen.

„Mum hat Recht, weißt du.", meinte Ron, als sie auf den Hof traten um Hermine mit dem Gepäck zu helfen. „Unser Haus ist eigentlich viel zu klein für all die Leute."

„Wer kommt denn alles?", erkundigte sich Harry.

„Nur die Familie - bis auf Percy natürlich – also Charlie, Fred und George, Großtante Muriel, Fleurs Familie, du, Hermine, ich und ich glaube Remus und Tonks sind auch eingeladen.", zählte Ron auf.

„Und die übernachten alle hier?", fragte Harry erstaunt.

„Wohl kaum. Fred und George haben ihr eigenes Apartment und Remus und Tonks werden sicher auch woanders schlafen."

Sie erreichten Hermine und halfen ihr, das Gepäck nach oben zu bringen. Rons Zimmer, in dem er schlief, befand sich direkt unter dem Dach und um dorthin zu kommen, mussten sie fünf Treppen hinaufsteigen. Ohne Magie wären sie fix und fertig gewesen, als sie endlich oben ankamen. Danach machten sie sich daran, die ihnen zugeteilten Aufgaben zu erledigen.

Bill und Fleur waren hinten im Garten, damit beschäftigt, Girlanden und Blumen aufzuhängen. Nun... eigentlich waren sie mit etwas anderem beschäftigt, aber als Harry und Hermine auftauchten, kehrten sie rasch wieder zu ihrer ursprünglichen Aufgabe zurück.

„Arry!", rief Fleur. „Was für eine Freude, disch su se'en!" Sie eilte auf ihn zu und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Bill und isch, wir sind seer glücklisch, dass du su unserer Ochzeit kommen kannst. Meine kleine Schwester Gabrielle wird ab morgen auch da sein. Sie ist schon gans aufgeregt disch wiedersuse'en."

„Oh ähh... ich auch.", sagte Harry. Er widerstand der Versuchung, die Stelle wo sie ihn geküsst hatte, zu berühren.

Hermine hatte wieder einen mißbilligenden Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt.

„Hallo Harry, Hallo Hermine.", sagte Bill, der lächelnd hinzugekommen war. „Die allerherzlichsten Glückwünsche zum Geburtstag von uns beiden, Harry! Unser Geschenk bekommst du später. Es gefällt dir bestimmt... Fleur hat es nämlich ausgesucht." Er strahlte seine wunderschöne Verlobte an.

Harry betrachtete ihn verstohlen. Die Wunden, die Fenrir Greyback ihm zugefügt hatte, waren gut verheilt, aber sie hatten schreckliche Narben hinterlassen. Sie schienen Bill jedoch nicht zu stören und seine zukünftige Braut auch nicht, den verliebten Blicken nach zu schließen, die sie sich zuwarfen. Schön, dass wenigstens diese beiden ihr Glück gefunden hatten.

Ein seltsames Gefühl ergriff Harry. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er begriff, dass es Sehnsucht war. Er sehnte sich danach selbst lieben zu dürfen und geliebt zu werden. Aber er durfte diese Liebe nicht zulassen, wenn er bei seinem Kampf gegen Voldemort erfolgreich sein wollte. Für ihn gab es keine Liebe, bis er Voldemort nicht zur Strecke gebracht hatte.

Er verdrängte seine trübseligen Gedanken und machte sich an die Arbeit. Es war das erste Mal, dass er für derartige Dinge Magie verwenden durfte und er stellte fest, dass es auf diese Art sehr viel schneller ging. Dennoch war es gar nicht so einfach, alles richtig hin zu machen. Fleur wusste ganz genau, wo sie was hin haben wollte und hielt sie ziemlich auf Trab. _„Wenn du so nett wärst die Girlande da drüben su befestigen, ´Arry... Nein, der Schtrauß kommt nischt da drüben ´in! Er muss da´in, wo man ihn gut sieht. Oh, ´Ermine, wenn du mir bitte ´iermit ´elfen würdest..."_

Zwischendurch gab es auch noch ein kleines Problem mit einem Gnom, der ihnen die bunten Bänder klaute, die sie um die Blumenkränze binden wollten. Bill gelang es schließlich den Gnom zu schnappen und ihm seine Beute wieder abzunehmen. Er schlug vor, den Gnom irgendwie in die Dekoration mit einzubinden, aber Hermine und Fleur waren strikt dagegen, wenn auch aus völlig unterschiedlichen Gründen.

Hermine dachte vor allem an das Wohl des Gnomes: _„Das arme kleine Ding! So was können wir doch nicht mit ihm machen!" _Ganz anders Fleur, die viel mehr um ihre schöne Dekoration besorgt war: _„Er ist viel su ´ässlisch! Er wird bloß alles ruinieren!"_

Ihre Arbeit wurde unterbrochen, als Mrs Weasley zum Mittagessen rief. Es wurde ziemlich eng in der kleinen Küche, besonders da Mrs Weasley immer noch mit dem Vorkochen beschäftigt war, aber irgendwie schafften sie es, sich alle um den Tisch zu drängen.

Hierbei traf Harry zum ersten Mal seit Wochen Ginny wieder. Vor diesem Moment hatte er sich ein wenig gefürchtet, denn es war erst auf Dumbledores Beerdigung gewesen, als sie sich getrennt hatten. Grund dafür war nicht, dass sie sich nicht mehr verstanden hätten, sondern Harrys Entschluss Voldemort zu jagen und zu vernichten. Er wollte sie aus dieser Sache heraushalten, um sie nicht in Gefahr zu bringen, aber das änderte nichts an ihren Gefühlen füreinander.

Sie begrüßten sich scheinbar ganz normal, als seien sie nicht mehr als gute Freunde, aber tief in Harrys Innerem protestierte etwas heftig dagegen. Er wollte mehr, als nur ein guter Freund sein! Er wollte sie am liebsten in den Arm nehmen und sie küssen! Ein Blick in Ginnys Augen sagte ihm, dass es ihr genauso ging. Keiner von ihnen war schon über den anderen hinweg.

Bis jetzt hatte er versucht, jeden Gedanken an sie zu verdrängen, aber nun, wo er ihr gegenüber saß, stellte sich dies als unmöglich heraus. Wie sollte er sich ihr gegenüber verhalten? Zwar hatte sie seine Entscheidung auf Dumbledores Beerdigung verstanden und akzeptiert, aber Harry wusste, dass es nicht so leicht sein würde. Egal was sein Verstand sagte... Liebe ließ sich nicht einfach unterdrücken oder gar ausschalten.

Niemand, außer Hermine, die ihnen ab und zu seltsame Blicke zuwarf, schien zu bemerken, dass die beiden beim Essen außergewöhnlich still waren. Sie warfen einander verstohlene Blicke zu, nur um dann sofort wieder wegzusehen.

Harry war froh, als das Mittagessen vorbei war. Aber er wusste, dass er früher oder später mit Ginny darüber reden musste. Wie sollte er sich auf die vor ihm liegende Aufgabe konzentrieren, wenn er mit seinen Gedanken ständig bei ihr war?

Am Nachmittag gab es, wie versprochen, eine kleine Geburtstagsfeier für Harry. Selten hatte er einen Geburtstag so genossen wie diesen im Kreise seiner besten Freunde und der Weasley Familie. Schließlich konnte es bereits sein letzter Geburtstag sein. Er machte sich keine Illusionen, was seine Chancen gegen Voldemort betrafen. Aber das war noch längst kein Grund für ihn, aufzugeben. Harry hatte schon so manche scheinbar hoffnungslose Situation gemeistert. Und außerdem hatte er Ron und Hermine an seiner Seite.

Sie hatten bereits im Ligusterweg beschlossen zuerst nach Gorics Hollow zu gehen, sobald Harry und Ron ihre Apparierprüfung geschafft hatten, die zwei Tage nach der Hochzeit statt finden sollte. Mr Weasley war so freundlich gewesen, sie im Ministerium anzumelden. Alles, was sie tun mussten, war ein Formular auszufüllen. Es war bereits spät am Abend, als sie dies in der kleinen Küche der Weasleys erledigten. Außer Harry, Ron und Mr Weasley waren nur noch Mrs Weasley und Charlie in der Küche, alle anderen waren bereits im Bett.

Bei _‚gegenwärtiger Wohnort' _hatte Harry ein paar Schwierigkeiten. Er hatte momentan keinen festen Wohnort. Sein Aufenthalt im Fuchsbau sollte nur vorübergehend sein.

Mr Weasley schlug schließlich vor, er solle trotzdem den Fuchsbau angeben. „Bis zu deiner Prüfung wohnst du auf jeden Fall bei uns und auch noch danach, falls sich keine andere Lösung ergibt. Soweit ich weiß, stehen die Chancen auch gut, dass Hogwarts wieder geöffnet wird... Auf der Straße wirst du jedenfalls nicht sitzen."

Harry sagte nichts davon, dass er nicht vorhatte nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass den Weasleys seine Entscheidung nicht sonderlich gut gefallen hätte.

Ron ärgerte sich über das Feld _‚Bereits fehlgeschlagene Versuche'_, wo er das Kästchen ‚ein mal' ankreuzen musste. „Wegen einer halben Augenbraue!", schimpfte er. „Das ist doch wirklich albern..."

„Ja, das Leben ist eben nicht fair.", antwortete Mr Weasley zerstreut. Er war vor kurzem erst nach Hause gekommen und ihm fielen dauernd die Augen zu.

„Hat das Ministerium es eigentlich endlich geschafft, einen richtigen Todesser festzunehmen?", fragte Harry Mr Weasley. Er hatte es inzwischen aufgegeben, den Tagespropheten zu lesen. Wenn irgend etwas Wichtiges darin stand, würde Hermine es ihm schon sagen.

Mr Weasley lächelte erschöpft. „Abgesehen von den beiden, die in Hogwarts geschnappt wurden... Keinen. Und ich fürchte, sie halten immer noch Stan Shunpike fest."

„Aber sie müssen doch sehen, dass er kein Todesser ist. Er hat gar kein Dunkles Mal und soweiter..."

„Leider...", sagte Mr Weasley langsam, „Leider geht es nicht darum ob er unschuldig ist, oder nicht. Sie wollen einfach nicht eingestehen, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht haben. Aber wer bin ich denn, etwas dagegen tun zu können, wenn nicht einmal Dumbledore das geschafft hat..."

Bei der Erwähnung von Dumbledores Namen wurde es in der Küche still. Die Wunde, die sein Tod gerissen hatte, war noch zu frisch. Es würde lange dauern, bis sie sich wieder schließen würde

„Wer leitet nun eigentlich den Orden?", fragte Harry leise.

„Das wissen wir nicht, Harry.", sagte Mr Weasley bedrückt. „Möglicherweise werden wir ihn ganz auflösen müssen. Der Orden war Dumbledores Schöpfung, mit ihm steht und fällt alles. Ich fürchte, ohne ihn haben wir keine Chance uns zu halten."

„Aber das, was der Orden in diesem Krieg getan hat, war nützlich!", protestierte Harry. „Wenn er aufgelöst wird, hat Voldemort ein Hindernis weniger auf seinem Weg zur Macht!"

Mr Weasley zuckte bei Voldemorts Namen zusammen. „Das wissen wir, Harry und glaub uns, es gefällt uns genauso wenig wie dir.", sagte er dann. „Wir versuchen selbstverständlich eine Lösung zu finden, aber es ist alles nicht so einfach. Nichts ist mehr einfach..." Mr Weasley sah in diesem Augenblick so verloren aus, dass Harry ihn am liebsten in den Arm genommen hätte.

Dumbledores Tod hatte eine große Lücke hinterlassen, die zu füllen sich auf die Dauer als sehr schwierig gestalten würde. Kein anderer Zauberer verfügte über seine Macht, seine Intelligenz, seine Weisheit und seine Menschlichkeit. Mit ihm war einer der größten Zauberer aller Zeiten gegangen.

„Entschuldigt mich, Jungs.", sagte Mr Weasley und gähnte breit. „Ich gehe ins Bett. Muss morgen wieder früh raus..."

Mrs Weasley beobachtete besorgt, wie ihr Mann die Küche verließ. „Hoffentlich lassen sie nicht auch noch am Hochzeitstag seines Sohnes arbeiten! Sie verlangen wirklich zu viel von ihm..."

Mr Weasley war bereits weg, als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufstand. Der Tag bestand im Grunde aus den gleichen Beschäftigungen wie der Vorherige. Die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen waren immer noch in vollem Gange und gegen Nachmittag wurde die Ankunft der Delacours, Fleurs Familie, im Fuchsbau erwartet. Bis dahin sollte das Meiste erledigt sein.

Fleur warf ständig besorgte Blicke auf den Himmel, der von dichten Wolken bedeckt war. „Es sieht nach Regen aus.", murmelte sie. „´Offentlisch ´ält das Wetter bis morgen!"

„Es wird schon halten.", beruhigte sie Mrs Weasley, aber sie blickte selbst ständig mit nervösem Gesichtsausdruck zum Himmel.

„Und wenn nicht", meinte Bill, dem nichts die gute Laune verderben konnte, „dann zaubern wir eben einen großen Schutzschirm, der den Regen abhält!"

Diese Maßnahme sollte sich tatsächlich als nötig erweisen, als es um die Mittagszeit wie aus Eimern zu regnen begann. Sie alle, bis auf Ginny, die noch minderjährig war, durften dabei unter Bills Anleitung mithelfen. Hinterher waren sie klatschnaß bis auf die Haut, aber wenigstens blieben die Hochzeitsdekoration und die Tische im Garten trocken.

Sie hatten gerade noch genug Zeit, sich umzuziehen, als auch schon Fleurs Familie per Portschlüssel eintraf. Harry hatte sie bereits vor der dritten Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers kurz gesehen. Fleur sah ihrer Mutter sehr ähnlich, so dass leicht zu erkennen war, woher sie ihr gutes Aussehen hatte. Ihr Vater war ein freundlicher, dunkelhaariger Herr, der mit einem sehr starkem französischen Akzent sprach.

Harry lächelte Fleurs kleiner Schwester Gabrielle freundlich zu, die sich daraufhin verlegen hinter ihrer älteren Schwester versteckte.

„Aber Gabrielle", sagte Fleur tadelnd, „Willst du ´Arry denn gar nischt begrüßen? Sie ist etwas schüschtern.", erklärte sie zu Harry. „Aber sie ´at nur von dir geschprochen, als isch sie das letzte Mal gese´en ´abe."

Die Situation kam Harry bekannt vor. Ginny hatte auch zuerst so auf ihn reagiert. Und jetzt... _Nicht darüber nachdenken_!

„Gabrielle! Isch dachte, du bist jetzt schon ein großes Mädschen? Sie kommt nämlisch dieses Jahr nach Beauxbaton!", erklärte Fleur Harry stolz.

„Tatsächlich?", sagte Harry und lächelte Gabrielle ermutigend zu. „Und freust du dich schon darauf?"

Das Mädchen nickte nur schüchtern.

„Oh Gabrielle! Kannst du ´Arry denn keine rischtige Antwort geben?" Fleur seufzte. „Mach dir nisschts daraus, ´Arry. Sie wird schon noch auftau´en. Für sie bist du ein ´Eld!"

Harrys und Ginnys Blicke kreuzten sich. Sie lächelte wehmütig. Offenbar hatte auch sie sich an ihr erstes Treffen erinnert, als sie ihn noch verehrt hatte, wie nun Gabrielle. Rasch sah Harry wieder weg.

Das Abendessen fand diesmal im Garten unter dem Schutzschirm statt, da es ohne Magie absolut unmöglich gewesen wäre, alle Personen in die kleine Küche zu quetschen. Mrs Weasley hatte wirklich ihr Bestes gegeben, um ihre Gäste zufriedenzustellen. Das große Festmahl würde es natürlich nicht vor dem nächsten Tag geben, aber Harry hatte bereits jetzt das Gefühl, noch nie besser gespeist zu haben.

Sie saßen den ganzen Abend zusammen und unterhielten sich über den morgigen Tag und andere belanglose Dinge. Es war kaum zu glauben, dass anderswo momentan ein Krieg tobte. Im Laufe der Zeit leerte sich der Tisch langsam, da alle schlafen gingen, aber Harry verspürte noch keine große Lust diese harmonische Atmosphäre zu verlassen. Er fand es wunderbar gemütlich mit den Weasleys und den Delacours bei Kerzenlicht unter einem langsam dunkler werdenden Himmel zu sitzen, während über ihm leise Regentropfen auf den Schutzschirm trommelten.

Solche friedvollen Momente gab es nur selten in seinem Leben, vor allem, seit Voldemort zurückgekehrt war. Am Liebsten hätte er diesen Moment irgendwo abgefüllt, um ihn irgendwann wieder hervorzuholen, wenn er am Verzweifeln war, wenn jede Hoffnung verloren schien, um dann zu spüren, dass es auch andere Momente im Leben gab, nicht nur solche bestehend aus Leid und Schmerz.

Aber auch die schönste Zeit geht irgendwann vorüber und irgendwann machte sich auch Harry auf den Weg zu Rons kleinem Zimmer, das er sich mit Ron und Charlie teilte, die jedoch schon lange vor ihm aufgebrochen waren.

Als er sich dazu anschickte ins Haus zu gehen, gewahrte er plötzlich einen menschlichen Schatten neben dem kleinen Gebäude in dem die Weasleys ihre Besen aufbewahrten auf der anderen Seite des Hofes. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Konnte das ein Todesser sein? Möglicherweise sogar mehr, als nur einer? Automatisch wanderte seine Hand zu seinem Zauberstab.

Dann trat die Gestalt in das Licht des schwach beleuchteten Hofes und Harry erkannte, dass es Ginny war. Er seufzte innerlich und zögerte, zu ihr zu gehen. War er schon bereit dazu? Schließlich gab er sich einen Ruck und ging langsam auf sie zu. Ein paar Meter von ihr entfernt blieb er stehen. Verschiedene Gefühle stritten in ihm. Gern hätte er diesen Augenblick noch ein wenig hinausgezögert, gleichzeitig sehnte er ihn geradezu herbei!

Als er in ihre wunderschönen hellbraunen Augen blickte, fühlte er, wie alles, was er hatte sagen wollen im Nichts versank. Sein gedanklich errichteter Schutzwall zerbröckelte einfach. Wie konnte er dieses Mädchen, das er immer noch so sehr liebte, einfach von sich stoßen? Harry versuchte, sich auf den Grund zu konzentrieren, aus dem er es tun musste. Für sie allein musste er es tun, für ihre Sicherheit! Wenn sie zusammen blieben, würde auch sie zu einem Hauptziel Voldemorts werden. Er könnte es nicht ertragen, sie zu verlieren! Aber würde sie es verstehen?

„Ginny...", begann er, „Das ist vielleicht nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt..."

„Und wann ist der richtige Zeitpunkt?", fragte Ginny ruhig und sah ihn fest an. „Du kannst mir nicht ewig aus dem Weg gehen, weißt du."

„Es ist nicht so einfach, Ginny.", murmelte er und versuchte ihrem Blick auszuweichen. „Ich dachte, wir hätten das bereits besprochen."

„Falsch! Du hast mir eine Entscheidung mitgeteilt und mich dann stehen lassen!" Sie machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Ich dachte... ich dachte du hättest meine Entscheidung damals verstanden.", sagte Harry.

„Das habe ich.", sagte Ginny und kam langsam näher. „Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich damit glücklich sein muss. Ich bin es nicht... und du auch nicht.", sagte sie leise und blickte ihm in die Augen. Harry war unfähig, den Blick von ihr abzuwenden. Ginnys Augen schienen die seinen gefangen zu halten. Sie war noch näher gekommen.

„Nein, bin ich nicht.", sagte er betrübt, „Aber es gibt keinen anderen Weg. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass dir etwas geschieht. Voldemort wird dich töten, nur um mir Schmerzen zuzufügen, oder dich gefangen nehmen, nur um an mich heran zukommen. Er wird versuchen, diejenigen zu vernichten, die ich liebe, besonders dich. Solange Er noch lebt, kann es deshalb für mich keine Liebe geben."

Sie waren sich jetzt ganz nah. Eine kleine, flammend rote Haarsträhne hatte sich gelöst und fiel Ginny ins Gesicht. Harry konnte nur mühsam dem Drang widerstehen, sie ihr sanft wieder hinter das Ohr zu streichen.

„Willst du seinetwegen auf alles Gute und Schöne verzichten? Willst du dir von Ihm dein Leben vorschreiben lassen?", flüsterte sie. „Soll unsere Liebe wegen Ihm enden, noch bevor sie richtig begonnen hat?"

„Sie endet nicht.", sagte Harry mit rauher Stimme. „Ich liebe dich immer noch und ich werde nicht aufhören dich zu lieben, nur weil wir nicht mehr zusammen sein können."

Ihr Atem streifte seine Wange, sie war ihm so nah...

Er konnte nicht anders. Er beugte sich vor und küsste sie. Sanft erwiderte sie seinen Kuss.

Nach einer Ewigkeit, so schien es und doch nach viel zu kurzer Zeit lösten sie sich wieder voneinander. Sie sahen sich an.

Ginnys Augen glitzerten. Sie blinzelte rasch. „Das macht es nicht einfacher für mich, dich gehen zu lassen.", murmelte sie.

Auch Harry musste schlucken. „Ich weiß.", sagte er heiser. „Ich verspreche, ich werde alles tun um Ihn zu erledigen! Und dann... dann werden wir endlich wieder vereint sein!"

Sie küssten sich erneut. Keiner wollte den anderen so schnell gehen lassen.

„Dir ist klar, dass es vielleicht schon zu spät ist?", sagte Ginny leise.

Harry sah sie an. „Was meinst du?"

„Snape", antwortete sie. „Er weiß, dass wir zusammen waren. Es ist möglich, dass er es Voldemort gesagt hat."

Er nickte zögernd. „Vielleicht. Daran habe ich auch schon gedacht, aber ich gehe lieber kein Risiko ein. Dafür bist du für mich zu kostbar!"

Sie sah ihm tief in die Augen. „Ich kann dich wohl nicht umstimmen, oder?", sagte sie dann traurig.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte gequält. „Versprich mir, dass du gut auf dich Acht gibst!", bat er sie.

„Ich verspreche es...", flüsterte sie, „...wenn du es mir auch versprichst!"

Harry nickte. „Ich verspreche es!"

Ein letztes Mal küssten sie sich und kehrten dann gemeinsam zum Haus zurück. Leise stiegen sie Treppe hinauf.

„Ich werde nach der Hochzeit ein paar Tage Luna besuchen.", sagte Ginny, als sie ihr Zimmer im 3. Stock erreichten. „So ist es leichter... für uns beide."

„Ja, das ist es wohl.", murmelte Harry, doch sein Herz war schwer. So bald schon würden sie sich endgültig voneinander verabschieden. Wann würde er sie wieder sehen? Würde er sie überhaupt je wieder sehen?

„Gute Nacht, Harry."

„Gute Nacht, Ginny."

In dieser Nacht träumte Harry von Gartengnomen, die versuchten Ginny mit bunten Bändern zu erwürgen. Er versuchte, sie zu verjagen, aber sie schienen überall zu sein. Wenn er hinter einem her rannte, tauchten sofort fünf weitere auf. Am nächsten Morgen fühlte er sich überhaupt nicht ausgeruht, sondern so erschöpft, als habe er tatsächlich die ganze Nacht Gnome gejagt.

Es half aber nichts! Nach einem kurzen Frühstück, zog er seinen grünen Festumhang an und stellte sich wartend zu den anderen in den Garten. Es hatte inzwischen aufgehört, zu regnen und vereinzelt zeigten sich sogar Risse in der Wolkendecke. Vielleicht hatte das Brautpaar ja doch noch Glück mit dem Wetter.

Bill in seinem mitternachtsblauen Roben schien ziemlich aufgeregt zu sein und sprang mal hier hin und mal dorthin. Irgendwann schnappte ihn sein Vater und redete eindringlich auf ihn ein.

„Ich hab Bill noch nie so nervös gesehen.", sagte Ron, der heute zum ersten Mal seinen neuen, königsblauen Festumhang trug.

„Du wärst auch nervös, wenn du heiraten müsstest!", meinte Hermine. Sie trug einen blass-violetten Umhang und hatte ihr Haar offenbar wieder mit Seidenglatts Haargel behandelt. Harry musste zugeben, dass sie toll aussah und er stellte fest, dass Ron sie ständig beobachtete, wenn er glaubte sie merke es nicht

„Oh, ich glaube nicht, dass ich so bald heiraten werde.", sagte Ron und sah nachdenklich aus.

„Natürlich nicht.", meinte Hermine trocken. „Dafür musst du erst mal eine finden, die bereit ist, dich zu heiraten."

„Das wird vielleicht nicht mal das Schwierigste.", antwortete Ron. Er wandte den Kopf und sah Hermine in die Augen. „Aber es muss auch das Mädchen sein, das _ich_ will!"

Zu Harrys Überraschung errötete Hermine und wandte den Blick ab. Er sah prüfend von einem zum anderen. Lief zwischen seinen beiden Freunden bereits mehr, als er gedacht hatte?

Inzwischen waren noch andere Gäste eingetroffen. Harry sah Remus und Tonks, zu seiner Freude Händchen haltend, die ihm zuwinkten. Die etwas ältere, pummelige Dame, die Mrs Weasley ein wenig ähnlich sah, war wahrscheinlich Rons Großtante Muriel. Er entdeckte auch den Zauberer, der Bill und Fleur offenbar trauen sollte. Es war derselbe kleine Mann mit büscheligen Haaren, der bei Dumbledores Beerdigung eine Abschiedsrede gehalten hatte. Welche Ironie des Schicksals!

Die Zwillinge Fred und George in ihren Jacken aus Drachenleder berichteten ihm stolz wie gut ihr Laden lief. „Allein mit den Scherzartikeln könnten wir sehr gut leben.", erklärte Fred, „Und ständig bekommen wir größere Aufträge vom Ministerium. Unsere Schildkleidungsstücke, Bluffknaller und Instant-Finsternispulver gehen unglaublich gut weg..."

„Ich hoffe, ihr achtet inzwischen darauf _wem_ ihr all diese Sachen verkauft!", sagte Harry und sah sie ernst an. Malfoy hatte vergangenen Juni Instant-Finsternispulver benutzt, um seinen Plan ungehindert ausführen zu können.

„Darauf kannst du Gift nehmen!", sagte George bitter. Offenbar fühlten die Zwillinge sich mitschuldig an dem, was passiert war. „Wenn jemand etwas kaufen möchte, muss er nun persönlich vorbei kommen. Natürlich haben wir auch dann keine endgültige Garantie, dass er nicht ein Todesser unter Vielsafttrank ist, oder unter dem Imperius Fluch steht..."

Er verstummte, als Mrs Weasley auftauchte und sie alle zu ihren Plätzen scheuchte. „Beeilt euch, sie kommen gleich!"

Gespannt blickten alle Richtung Gartentor. Von dort sollte die Braut am Arm ihres Vaters und in Begleitung der Brautjungfern erscheinen. Bills Gesicht war angespannt.

Dann ertönte von irgendwoher Musik und Fleur betrat an der Seite ihres Vaters den Garten. Sie strahlte geradezu in ihrem silbrigen, hellen Umhang, der wunderbar zu ihrem Haar passte, das sie in seiner vollen Pracht offen trug. Ihren Hals zierte ein feines Geschmeide aus Silber und auf dem Kopf trug sie ein sehr schönes Diadem, ebenfalls aus Silber, von dem Harry wusste, dass es von Kobolden gefertigt worden war.

Harrys Blick suchte Fleurs Brautjungfern, die hinter ihr gingen. Er lächelte Gabrielle ermutigend zu, die sein Lächeln schüchtern erwiderte. Schließlich fiel sein Blick auf Ginny und er konnte sie nur anstarren.

Für ihn verblasste selbst Fleur neben ihr. Sie sah atemberaubend aus in ihrem mattgoldenen Gewand! Ihre roten Haare waren zu einer kunstvollen Frisur hochgesteckt und in der Hand trug sie einen weißen Blumenstrauß. Sein Herz war schwer vor Kummer und Sehnsucht. Noch nie hatte er so sehr bei ihr sein wollen, wie jetzt, da er es nicht durfte. Er wusste, dass es ihr ähnlich ging. Sie lächelte, als sich ihre Blicke begegneten, doch Harry erkannte die Traurigkeit in ihren Augen.

Von Traurigkeit war weder in Bills, noch in Fleurs Gesichtern etwas zu sehen. Bills Nervosität legte sich sofort, als Fleur ihm ihr strahlendstes und bezauberndstes Lächeln schenkte. Er konnte gar nicht anders, als zurück zu lächeln und trotz der Narben gab es in diesem Moment keinen glücklicheren Mann, als ihn. Fleurs Vater übergab ihm seine Tochter und gemeinsam trat das Brautpaar vor den kleinen Zauberer.

Der kleine Mann hielt nun eine kurze Rede über die Vergangenheit der beiden und über ihre mögliche Zukunft. Dann forderte er die beiden auf, sich an den Händen zu fassen und sich einander gegenüber zu stellen. Schließlich stellte er die entscheidenden Fragen: „Bill Walden Weasley! Willst du mit dieser Frau den magischen Bund der Ehe schließen? Bist du dir über alle Folgen und Pflichten im Klaren? Bist du bereit, sie anzunehmen und zu erfüllen, in guten wie in schweren Zeiten? So antworte mit _‚Ja'_!"

„Ja!", antwortete Bill ohne zu zögern, den Blick unablässig auf Fleurs Gesicht gerichtet.

„Fleur Jeanne Delacour! Willst du mit diesem Mann den magischen Bund der Ehe schließen? Bist du dir über alle Folgen und Pflichten im Klaren? Bist du bereit, sie anzunehmen und zu erfüllen, in guten wie in schweren Zeiten? So antworte mit _‚Ja'_!"

„Ja!", sagte Fleur und strahlte mehr als je zuvor.

„So sei es denn!", sprach der Zauberer.

Plötzlich waren Bill und Fleur von einem hellen Leuchten umgeben, das leuchtende Kreise um sie zu ziehen schien und ein Wispern, wie ein leichter Windhauch lag in der Luft.

„Was passiert da?", flüsterte Harry Ron zu.

„Ihre Heirat wird mit Magie besiegelt.", flüsterte Ron zurück. „Diese Verbindung kann nur durch einen entsprechenden Gegenzauber oder den Tod gelöst werden."

Harry fragte sich, was das für Bill und Fleur bedeutete, aber was auch immer es war, sie hatten es füreinander gern in Kauf genommen. Er beobachtete, wie sie sich, noch immer von einem leichten Schimmer umgeben, umarmten und leidenschaftlich küssten. Konnte es zwei glücklichere Menschen geben? Ihr Anblick hätte Dumbledore sicher erfreut. Er zeigte, dass Voldemort den Menschen noch nicht alle Lebensfreude, alles Glück genommen hatte.

Die Gäste applaudierten, von Fred und George kamen begeisterte Pfiffe und die Eltern der beiden Frischvermählten lächelten stolz. Mrs Weasley hatte Tränen in den Augen und schluchzte vor Freude in ein Taschentuch.

Als hätte sie auf ein Stichwort gewartet, brach die Sonne plötzlich endgültig durch die Wolken und tauchte alles in einen warmen Schein. Lächelnd, mit geschlossenen Augen hob Harry sein Gesicht und genoß die wohltuende Wärme des Sonnenlichts.

Er dachte, wie gut es doch war, hier gemeinsam mit Ron und Hermine diesem freudigen Ereignis beizuwohnen, bevor er aufbrechen musste, um den dunklen Pfad zu beschreiten, an dessen Ende hoffentlich die Vernichtung Voldemorts stand. Vorerst konnte er diese düstere Zukunft vergessen. Jetzt war er hier und verbrachte einen der letzten goldenen Momente vor seiner großen Aufgabe.

Noch gab es Hoffnung! Noch hatte Voldemort nicht gewonnen!__

_

* * *

_

_A/N:  
Nochmal ich... Bis zum nächsten Kapitel wird es wahrscheinlich eine Weile dauern, da ich in nächster Zeit überhaupt nicht zum Schreiben komme. Ich schreibe nächste Woche zwei wichtige Klausuren und muss zusätzlich auch noch für die theoretische Führerscheinprüfung lernen. Und danach stehen schon wieder die nächsten Klausuren an. Momentan weiß ich kaum wo mir der Kopf steht..._


	4. Unerwartete Schwierigkeiten

_A/N:  
__Damit ihr nicht noch länger warten müsst, stelle ich Kapitel 4 jetzt schon rein, obwohl ich keine Ahung habe, wann das nächste Kapitel fertig wird. Ich habe im Moment mal wieder einen Writer's block und weiß nicht, wie ich ihn überwinden soll. Vor den Weihnachtsferien wird es wahrscheinlich sowieso nichts mehr; ich habe immer noch zwei Klausuren vor mir.  
_

_Ein Dankeschön an alle, die mir für die Prüfungen Glück gewünscht haben. Ich habe die theoretische Führerscheinprüfung bestanden! Die bisherigen Klausuren hätten insgesamt besser laufen können, aber eigentlich kann ich zufrieden sein.  
_

_Vielen Dank auch an **Marey**, **Baghira** und **ChrissiTine **für eure Reviews. Euer Lob ist sehr aufbauend und spornt mich an, weiterzumachen. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch auch weiterhin._

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen! _

**

* * *

**

**4. Unerwartete Schwierigkeiten**

Am Morgen nach der Hochzeit erwachte Harry erst spät. Der Abend davor war lang und er war nach seiner unruhigen Nacht ohnehin schon ziemlich erschöpft gewesen. Gemeinsam mit Ron ging er schließlich nach unten in die Küche. Ron wäre am liebsten noch länger im Bett geblieben, da er die Nacht praktisch durchgemacht hatte. Er war sogar so müde, dass er auf Grund fehlender Konzentration fast die Treppe hinuntergepurzelt wäre, wenn Harry nicht rechtzeitig zugegriffen hätte.

Als Harry dann beim Frühstücken in der Küche saß, erfuhr er zu seiner großen Enttäuschung, dass Ginny bereits abgereist war.

„Ohne sich von uns zu verabschieden!", beklagte sich Ron. „Man könnte meinen, wir wären ihr egal..."

„Ich denke, sie möchte nur ein wenig Abstand gewinnen und Zeit zum Nachdenken haben.", sagte Mrs Weasley, die nebenher in der Küche aufräumte und abwusch. „Sie war in letzter Zeit nicht ganz dieselbe." Dabei warf sie Harry einen strengen Blick zu und auch Hermine sah ihn ebenfalls an. Offenbar wussten die beiden etwas.

Um ihren Blicken zu entgehen konzentrierte sich Harry besonders aufmerksam auf sein Frühstück. Warum gaben sie ihm jetzt die Schuld? Es tat ihm ja auch leid, dass Ginny gegangen war, aber wenn man nach den beiden ging, musste man ja praktisch glauben, er habe sie vertrieben! Frauen! Als ob es nicht auch so schon schlimm genug für ihn wäre!

Ron blickte argwöhnisch von einem zum anderen. „Hab ich irgendwas nicht mitbekommen? Harry, was ist los? Du hast meiner kleinen Schwester doch nicht etwa weh getan, oder?"

Harry murmelte irgend etwas Unverständliches in sein Frühstück. Glücklicherweise kamen in diesem Moment die Delacours in die Küche und ersparten ihm eine Antwort.

Erst später, nach der Abreise von Fleurs Familie zurück nach Frankreich, als sie draußen mit Aufräumen beschäftigt waren, kam Ron zurück auf dieses Thema.

„Also! Was ist mit dir und meiner Schwester?", fragte er, während er versuchte mit dem Zauberstab eine ganz besonders hartnäckige Girlande zu entfernen. „Habt ihr euch gestritten?"

„Nicht direkt...", sagte Harry und beschloß dann seinen Freunden die Gründe für ihre vorläufige Trennung mitzuteilen. Er berichtete ihnen von dem Gespräch auf Dumbledores Beerdigung und dem, das sie vor zwei Tagen gehabt hatten.

„Weißt du...", sagte Ron schließlich, als er geendet hatte, „Ich staune, dass sie das mit sich machen lässt und tatsächlich nachgegeben hat. Jeden anderen hätte sie mit Sicherheit schrecklich zugerichtet."

„Sie muss dich wirklich sehr lieben!", bemerkte Hermine, während sie eine Tischdecke ausschüttelte, „Ist dir klar, dass du sie damit verletzt hast, egal wie nobel deine Absichten waren?"

„Ja, ich weiß.", murmelte Harry und fühlte sich miserabel. „Aber ihr verstehst doch meine Gründe, oder?"

„Ja, sicher.", meinte Ron. „Ich mache dir auch keine Vorwürfe, immerhin ist sie meine Schwester. Mir ist es auch lieber, wenn sie sich aus der ganzen Sache raus hält, aber wenn jemand anderes als du das von ihr verlangt hätte... ich glaube nicht, dass sie es dann tun würde. Ist sie eigentlich deshalb heute morgen einfach abgehauen?"

„Vermutlich. Sie wollte zu Luna..."

„Luna Lovegood?" Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie hat wirklich einen seltsamen Geschmack, was ihre Freunde angeht. Aber immerhin steht sie ja auch auf dich, Kumpel... War nur ein Witz!", rief er hastig, als Harry Anstalten machte einen Abfalleimer über ihm auszuleeren.

Ginny war nicht die Einzige, die nach der Hochzeit den Fuchsbau verlassen hatte. Bill und Fleur waren inzwischen in ihre eigene Wohnung in London gezogen und auch Charlie war wieder nach Rumänien zurückgekehrt. Das Haus wirkte seltsam leer und Harry war zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben ungeduldig, es verlassen zu können. Zunächst musste er jedoch die Apparierprüfung bestehen.

Am zweiten Tag nach der Hochzeit standen sie daher früh auf, da Mr Weasley sie ins Ministerium mitnehmen wollte. Besonders aufgeregt war Harry eigentlich nicht. Er war bereits zuvor mehrmals erfolgreich appariert und glaubte nicht, dass er Probleme damit in der Prüfung haben würde. Ron dagegen war ungewöhnlich blaß und aß zum Frühstück nur sehr wenig.

„Ihr schafft das schon, meine Lieben!", meinte Mrs Weasley aufmunternd. „Diese Prüfung hat fast jeder irgendwann bestanden. Vergesst nicht, Charlie ist auch beim ersten Versuch durchgefallen."

„Ja, aber nicht beim zweiten.", murmelte Ron düster.

„Viel Glück!", wünschte ihnen Mrs Weasley, als sie sich anschickten den Fuchsbau per Flohpulver zu verlassen.

„Ihr geht schon mal vor, Jungs.", sagte Mr Weasley. „Ich deaktiviere nach euch nur die Flohnetzwerkverbindung und appariere dann. Wir treffen uns gleich im Ministerium."

„Geht klar.", meinte Harry und trat in den Kamin. „Zum Zaubereiministerium!"

Schon begann er sich rasend schnell zu drehen und Kamine rasten tosend an ihm vorbei. Nach einer Weile spürte er, wie er langsamer wurde und machte sich für seine Ankunft im Ministerium bereit. Dann kam er endlich zum Stillstand, beeilte sich, aus dem vergoldeten Kamin zu kommen und in die große, prächtige Eingangshalle des Ministeriums zu kommen, mit ihrem blanken dunklen Fußboden und der pfauenblauen, Runen-bedeckten Decke.

Harry bemerkte sofort, dass sich die Atmosphäre seit seinem letzten Besuch verändert hatte. Die vergoldeten Statuen, die einst den Brunnen in der Mitte der Halle geziert hatten, waren verschwunden. Offenbar waren sie nach den Ereignissen vor etwas mehr als einem Jahr nicht wieder repariert worden, doch ohne sie wirkte der Brunnen merkwürdig leer. Aber niemand schenkte dem Brunnen irgendwelche Aufmerksamkeit. Alle schienen in größter Eile zu sein und eine größere Gruppe Sicherheitszauberer in pfauenblauen Umhängen beobachtete die Menge und überwachte aufmerksam wer das Ministerium betrat und verließ.

Einer dieser Sicherheitszauberer kam nun auch rasch zu dem Kamin hinüber, den Harry soeben verlassen hatte.

Mit einem _Wuuusch_ tauchte Ron hinter ihm im Kamin auf. „Bin ich froh, wenn ich das nicht mehr mitmachen muss und endlich apparieren darf.", murmelte er, als er sich neben Harry stellte und seinen Umhang abklopfte.

Dann war der Sicherheitszauberer bei ihnen. „Name und Zweck eures Besuches im Zaubereiministerium?", bellte er scharf und beäugte sie argwöhnisch.

„Harry Potter und Ron Weasley.", antwortete Harry knapp und fragte sich, ob der Mann sie wirklich für eine Gefahr hielt. „Wir sind hier, um unsere Apparierprüfung abzulegen."

Der Sicherheitszauberer musterte ihn und sein Blick glitt zu der Narbe auf Harrys Stirn. „Sechster Stock, Abteilung für Magisches Transportwesen, Appariertestzentrum.", sagte er dann. „Beeilt euch bitte und versucht auf dem Weg nicht unnötig herumzutrödeln! Das könnte sonst verdächtig wirken und wir haben noch mehr zu tun, als euch die ganze Zeit im Auge zu behalten!"

„Harry, Ron, da seid ihr ja!""

Alle drei drehten sich herum und sahen Mr Weasley auf sich zu hasten.

„Gehören die zu dir, Arthur?", fragte der Sicherheitszauberer. „Dann sorge bitte dafür, dass sie auf dem schnellsten Weg ihren Bestimmungsort erreichen und nicht unnötigerweise umherirren!"

„Selbstverständlich!", meinte Mr Weasley. „Viel zu tun, Jake?"

Der Sicherheitszauberer zuckte die Achseln. „Es sind unruhige Zeiten. Jeder von uns tut, was er kann." Seine Augen schweiften prüfend über die Kamine und verengten sich, als sie einen grauhaarigen Zauberer entdeckten, der gerade aus einem Kamin kam. „Ich muss jetzt weiter machen! Entschuldigt mich bitte..." Und fort war er, unterwegs zu dem Neuankömmling.

„Na kommt, Jungs.", sagte Mr Weasley. „Jake hat Recht, es sind unruhige Zeiten, und wir wollen nicht mehr Aufmerksamkeit erregen, als nötig!"

Sie schlossen sich der hastenden Menge Ministeriumzauberer an und erreichten kurze Zeit später die kleine Halle, in der sich die Fahrstühle befanden. Gerade sank vor ihnen rasselnd und klappernd einer der Fahrstühle herab und die drei drängten sich mit einer Schar bereits wartender Hexen und Zauberer hinein. Krachend schloss sich das Gitter und der Fahrstuhl begann seinen Aufstieg.

Vielleicht kam es Harry nur so vor, aber auch der Fahrstuhl schien sich schneller nach oben zu bewegen, als noch bei seinem letzten Besuch. Die Stimme, die sonst die Stockwerke verkündet hatte, fehlte ebenfalls, so dass er fast seinen Ausstieg verpasst hätte, wenn Mr Weasley ihn nicht darauf hingewiesen hätte.

Sie traten in einen etwas schmuddelig wirkenden Korridor. Links und rechts befanden sich Türen, die zu den einzelnen Unterabteilungen zu führen schienen. _‚Besenregulationskontrollamt' _konnte Harry im Vorbeigehen auf einem schiefen Schild neben einer der Türen erkennen. Abgesehen von ein paar Memos, die an ihnen vorbei schwirrten, war der Korridor völlig leer.

„Hier ist es.", sagte Mr Weasley, als sie an der letzten Tür des Korridors angelangt waren. Auf einem Schild war zu lesen: _‚Appariertestzentrum'_. „Ich werde nicht mit rein kommen; es wird höchste Zeit, dass ich mich an meinem Arbeitsplatz melde. Wenn ihr die Prüfung erfolgreich besteht, erwarte ich, dass ihr selbständig und ohne irgendwelche Zwischenstops oder Umwege nach Hause zurückkehrt! Verstanden?"

Harry und Ron nickten.

„Gut. Falls irgend etwas schief läuft, was immer passieren kann, möchte ich, dass ihr zu mir kommt! Ich sorge dann dafür, dass ihr anderweitig sicher nach Hause zurückkehrt. Also, viel Glück, ihr Beiden!" Er winkte ihnen zu, während er sich bereits im Gehen befand.

Die beiden sahen sich an.

„Also?", fragte Harry.

„Bringen wir's hinter uns!", sagte Ron mit einem verbissenem Gesichtsausdruck.

Sie klopften und traten ein. Das Appariertestzentrum befand sich in einem kleinen, sonnenlichtdurchfluteten Raum mit einem großen Fenster. Im Zentrum des Zimmers befand sich ein einziger Schreibtisch und davor standen mehrere Stühle. Aus den Regalen an der Wänden ragten unzählige Pergamentrollen und im hinteren Teil flackerte ein Feuer in einem kleinen Kamin.

Hinter dem Schreibtisch saß ein kleiner, rundlicher Zauberer mit mausgrauen Haaren, soweit er überhaupt noch welche auf dem Kopf hatte. Er trug eine besonders dicke Brille auf der Nase und einen violetten Umhang. Offenbar war er bisher mit irgendeiner Papierarbeit beschäftigt gewesen, denn vor ihm lagen einige Pergamentrollen auf dem Tisch und auch neben ihm befand sich ein größerer Stapel. Bei ihrem Eintreten hob er den Kopf.

„Guten Morgen. Was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte er mit etwas gelangweilt klingender Stimme.

Da Ron nicht so aussah, als habe er Lust zu sprechen, ergriff Harry wieder das Wort. „Harry Potter und Ron Weasley, Sir.", sagte er. „Wir möchten unsere Apparierprüfung ablegen."

„Sie haben Ihre Anmeldungsformulare bereits ausgefüllt und wieder abgegeben?"

„Ja."

„Ich werde nachsehen, ob Sie eine Zulassung erhalten haben." Der rundliche Appariertestzauberer begann in seinem Pergamentrollenstapel zu suchen. „Ahh... da." Er zog zwei Pergamentrollen aus dem Stapel. Harry erkannte, dass es dieselben waren, die er und Ron vor ein paar Tagen ausgefüllt hatten.

„Mr Ron Weasley", las der Zauberer und studierte die Pergamentrolle. „Sie haben eine Zulassung erhalten und können in etwa einer Stunde die Prüfung ablegen. Setzen Sie sich solange auf einen der Stühle und warten Sie hier! Sie werden dann abgeholt."

Ron nickte, schluckte schwer und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl sinken.

Der kleine Zauberer nahm die zweite Pergamentrolle zur Hand. „Mr Harry Potter" Er überflog das Pergament und runzelte dann die Stirn.

Harry ahnte, dass das nichts Gutes heißen konnte. „Gibt es Probleme?", fragte er.

Der Appariertestzauberer kratze sich an seiner kahlen Stirn. „Nun ja... offenbar hat man Ihnen die Zulassung zu der Prüfung verweigert. Es tut mir leid, aber so wie es aussieht dürfen Sie den Test nicht mitmachen."

„Wieso denn nicht?", fragte Ron verdutzt und vergaß für den Moment sogar seine eigene Nervosität.

Das hätte Harry auch gerne gewusst. Abwartend blickte er den Mann an.

„Sehen Sie...", sagte dieser, „Jeder der den Appariertest machen möchte, muss ein Anmeldeformular ausfüllen und bei der zuständigen Stelle abgeben. Dieses Formular wird dann an eine höhere Ebene weitergeleitet, die eine Zulassung zur Prüfung ausstellt. Dort wird entschieden ob derjenige für das Apparieren geeignet ist und die Prüfung ablegen darf. Wenn die Zulassung bewilligt wird, wird das Formular unterschrieben, gestempelt und schließlich zu uns geschickt." Er blickte mit erneut gerunzelter Stirn auf das Pergament vor ihm. „Normalerweise stellen sie die Zulassung auch aus. Es kommt überaus selten vor, dass sie die Erlaubnis nicht erteilen."

Harry beugte sich über den Tisch um einen Blick auf das Formular zu werfen. Tatsächlich war der hintere Teil des Feldes ‚Zulassung zum Appariertest wird bewilligt von Unterschrift' durchgestrichen worden und statt dessen hatte jemand darüber geschrieben: ‚nicht bewilligt'.

„Aber das können sie doch nicht einfach machen!", rief Ron neben ihm empört. „Haben sie wenigstens gesagt, wieso? Warum sie Harry die Zulassung verweigern?"

Der Appariertestzauberer schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist nicht meine Aufgabe, mich um die Zulassungen zu kümmern.", sagte er. „Es tut mir leid, aber ich fürchte, ich kann Ihnen da nicht weiterhelfen."

Harry konnte noch nicht so recht fassen, was geschehen war. Warum sollte jemandem daran gelegen sein, dass er die Apparierprüfung nicht ablegen konnte? Was sollte das für einen Sinn haben? Möglicherweise gab es eine logische Erklärung dafür. Wahrscheinlich war das alles nur ein Irrtum oder eine Verwechslung!

Diese Gedanken hätten ihn vielleicht beruhigt, wenn Harry nicht schon so oft mit unvorhergesehenen Schwierigkeiten hätte kämpfen müssen. Aus irgendeinem Grund schien er Schwierigkeiten geradezu anzuziehen. Er musste unbedingt herausfinden, was hier vor sich ging!

"Können Sie mich an die verantwortlichen Personen weiterleiten?", fragte er. „Ich würde nämlich auch gerne wissen, warum man mir verbietet am Test teilzunehmen. Möglicherweise ist ja auch alles nur ein Versehen."

Der Zauberer nickte langsam. „Ich werde sehen, was sich machen lässt." Er erhob sich schwerfällig und watschelte dann zum Kamin hinüber. Aus einem kleinen Topf auf dem Kaminsims nahm er etwas Flohpulver und warf es ins Feuer. Dann murmelte er etwas und steckte seinen Kopf ins Feuer.

Harry hatte keine Ahnung, mit wem sich der Zauberer unterhielt, denn er konnte den Gesprächspartner nicht sehen und bekam auch nichts von dem Gespräch mit, da es in einem anderen Kamin statt fand.

Nach einer Weile zog der Mann seinen Kopf wieder aus dem Feuer und kehrte zum Schreibtisch zurück. „Sie haben die Erlaubnis erhalten, mit einer der zuständigen Personen zu sprechen.", sagte er zu Harry "Ich werde Sie hinbringen... Folgen Sie mir bitte!" Er begann loszuwatscheln und Harry folgte ihm langsam.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie lange es dauern wird.", sagte er zu Ron. „Viel Glück bei der Prüfung, falls ich nicht mehr auftauchen sollte."

Ron nickte. „Dir auch, Kumpel." Er warf einen besorgten Blick auf den Appariertestzauberer. „Ich hoffe, es kommt alles wieder in Ordnung."

„Das hoffe ich auch.", murmelte Harry. Dann folgte er rasch dem kleinen, runden Mann.

Sie kehrten durch den schmuddeligen Korridor zu den Fahrstühlen zurück und traten in den erstbesten, der nach oben fuhr. Langsam leerte sich der Fahrstuhl, bis schließlich nur noch Harry und der Appariertestzauberer übrig waren. Harry begann sich schon zu fragen, ob der Fahrstuhl möglicherweise bis zur Erdoberfläche fuhr, als der Zauberer ihm plötzlich ein Zeichen gab. „Hier müssen wir raus."

Als sie ausgestiegen waren, blickte Harry sich verblüfft um. Er hatte einen weiteren schmuddeligen Korridor erwartet, statt dessen befanden sie sich in einem breiten, spiegelblankem Gang, der von zahlreichen großen Fenstern erhellt wurde. In der Ferne endete der Gang in einem großen, hellen Portal mit zwei gewaltigen Türflügeln, wenn auch bei weitem nicht so beeindruckend, wie das Eingangstor von Hogwarts.

Das Portal stand offen und je näher sie ihm kamen, desto besser konnte Harry erkennen, welch reger Betrieb in dem weitläufigen Raum dahinter herrschte. Der Raum erinnerte ihn ein wenig an die Aurorenzentrale. Auch er war in einzelne Bürozellen unterteilt, allerdings waren die hiesigen Zellen größer und besser in Schuss; außerdem schienen die meisten von ihnen über einen eigenen Kamin zu verfügen. Ständig hasteten Hexen und Zauberer von Zelle zu Zelle, meist bepackt mit Stapeln von Pergamentrollen; Memos schwirrten überall umher und hier und da machte es Plopp, wenn irgendwo auf einem Schreibtisch ein neues Pergament erschien. Hinter einem der Schreibtische entdeckte Harry Percy Weasley, doch dieser schien ihn überhaupt nicht zu bemerken.

Außerdem befand sich eine ganz besonders große Anzahl von Sicherheitszauberern auf diesem Stockwerk. Sie beobachteten Harry und seinen Begleiter argwöhnisch und einer kam zu ihnen hinüber. Er wechselte ein paar leise Worte mit dem Appariertestzauberer, der ziemlich nervös zu sein schien, nickte dann und kehrte auf seinen Posten zurück.

Der Appariertestzauberer führte ihn weiter ganz nach hinten, wo Harry noch eine Tür entdeckte. Als sie sich ihr näherten, öffnete sie sich und er erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf einen weiteren hellen Raum, bevor sie sich wieder schloß. Dann fiel sein Blick auf die Person, die gerade aus diesem Raum gekommen war und seine Kehle schnürte sich vor Zorn zusammen. Es war Dolores Umbridge.

Harry konnte kaum glauben, dass sie nach all dem, was sie damals in seinem 5. Jahr in Hogwarts angerichtet hatte, immer noch im Ministerium arbeiten durfte. Er hatte nicht ihre Demütigungen vergessen und ihre Versuche, ihn ruhig zu stellen, als er versucht hatte der Zauberwelt die Wahrheit über Voldemorts Rückkehr mitzuteilen. Sie hatte ihm das Leben damals schwerer gemacht, als sogar Voldemort, indem sie ihm alles genommen hatte, was ihm etwas bedeutete. Alles an ihr, von ihrer häßlichen schwarzen Samtschleife auf ihren grauen Locken, bis zu ihrem wabbeligen Gesicht mit den großen, hervorquellenden Augen war ihm aufs Äußerste verhasst; ein Hass, der im Moment nur noch von seinem Hass auf Snape übertroffen wurde.

Sie lächelte, als sie ihn sah; in Harrys Augen ein widerliches Lächeln, bei dem sie ihre sehr spitzen Zähne offenbarte. „Ahh... Mr Potter.", sagte sie mit ihrer hohen, mädchenhaften Stimme. „Sie wollten zu mir?"

„Nicht dass ich wüsste.", antworte Harry knapp. Äußerlich blieb er ruhig, aber in seinem Inneren kochte er vor Zorn. Dass sie es wagte, ihn anzusprechen, nach allem was sie getan hatte...

Umbridges Lächeln wurde nur noch breiter. Wieder einmal fühlte Harry sich an eine übergroße Kröte erinnert. „Sie möchten also nicht wissen, wieso Sie keine Zulassung für den Appariertest erhalten haben?", sagte sie.

Harry starrte sie an.

Der Appariertestzauberer neben ihm sah nervös von einem zum anderen. „Ich schätze, dass ich hier nicht mehr gebraucht werde.", murmelte er dann. „Falls Sie meine Hilfe brauchen, wissen Sie ja wo Sie mich finden..."

Er machte kehrt und watschelte von dannen, was Harry jedoch kaum bemerkte. Noch immer starrte er Umbridge an. „Soll das heißen...", sagte er langsam, „...dass Sie für die Zulassungen verantwortlich sind?" Das würde natürlich eine Menge erklären!

„Normalerweise nicht.", antwortete Umbridge. „Unter besonderen Umständen jedoch..." Ihr selbstzufriedenes Lächeln war beinahe unerträglich.

Harry spürte eine besonders große Welle des Hasses auf diese Frau in sich aufwallen. ‚_Unter besonderen Umständen?'_ Also hatte er es tatsächlich ihr zu verdanken, dass er die Prüfung nicht machen durfte! Aber hatte sie überhaupt das Recht dazu? Glaubte sie wirklich, damit durchzukommen?

„Wir sollten das nicht hier draußen besprechen!", bemerkte Umbridge und bevor Harry so recht wusste, wie ihm geschah, hatte sie ihn in die nächstgelegene leere Bürozelle geschoben. „Nun, Mr Potter...", begann sie, „...Als erste Untersekretärin des Ministers mische ich mich für gewöhnlich natürlich nicht in die Belange der Abteilung für Magisches Transportwesen. Im Allgemeinen können sie dort recht gut selber entscheiden, wer für die Apparierprüfungen geeignet ist und wer nicht. In Ihrem Fall, Mr Potter, hielten wir jedoch ein Eingreifen für erforderlich."

Sie sah ihn mit ihren großen, hervorquellenden Augen an, als warte sie auf eine bestimmte Reaktion von seiner Seite. Als diese nicht kam, fuhr sie fort: „Bestimmte Ereignisse in der Vergangenheit haben gezeigt was für ein... unberechenbares und... undiszipliniertes Verhalten Sie häufig an den Tag legen, Mr Potter. Ich fürchte, ich muss Ihnen mitteilen, dass ernsthafte Zweifel an Ihrer charakterlichen Eignung bestehen!"

Harry hätte beinahe aufgelacht. _‚Zweifel an seiner charakterlichen Eignung?'_ Hatte irgend jemand Umbridge auf ihre charakterliche Eignung überprüft, als man ihr einen Posten im Ministerium angeboten hatte? Offensichtlich nicht! „Das ist so ziemlich das Lächerlichste, was ich je gehört habe!", sagte er. „Sie meinen das doch nicht etwa ernst?"

Sie behielt ihr widerliches Lächeln bei. „Oh, ich fürchte doch. Ohne die Zustimmung des Ministeriums ist es Ihnen nun einmal nicht gestattet zu apparieren..."

„Ich meine diese Geschichte von wegen _‚charakterliche Eignung'_!", schnarrte Harry. „Das ist doch nur ein Vorwand, nicht wahr? Was ist wirklich der Grund? Ist das Ihr persönlicher Rachefeldzug gegen mich?"

Umbridge betrachtete ihn ruhig. „Wie kommen sie denn darauf?", meinte sie in einem gespielt ungläubigen Ton und lachte kurz auf, so dass sich Harrys Haare auf seinem Rücken sträubten. „Mein ganzes Streben gilt allein dem Wohl und dem Erhalt des Ministeriums. Ich würde niemals meine eigenen Gefühle dem voran stellen..."

„Ach, und welchen Nutzen hat die Verweigerung meiner Zulassung zur Apparierprüfung für _‚das Wohl und den Erhalt des Ministeriums'_?", unterbrach Harry sie scharf.

„Achten Sie auf Ihren Ton, Mr Potter!", sagte Umbridge mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck.

Harry atmete tief durch und zwang sich zur Ruhe. Es würde ihm überhaupt nicht weiterhelfen, wenn er Umbridge anbrüllte. Damit würde er ihr sogar noch einen Sieg zugestehen und das kam für ihn nicht in Frage!

„Meine Entscheidung in dieser Sache steht fest.", fuhr Umbridge fort. „Sie haben sich als ablehnend und undankbar gegenüber den großzügigen Angeboten des Ministeriums gezeigt, also können Sie von uns auch keinerlei Nachsicht erwarten." Sie hielt einen Moment inne und bemerkte dann wie nebenbei: „Der Einzige, der die Macht hat meine Entscheidung aufzuheben, ist der Zaubereiminister. Aber da Sie ihn bei Ihren letzten gemeinsamen Treffen... sehr verärgert haben, würde ich mich an Ihrer Stelle nicht auf seine Hilfe verlassen!"

In Harry keimte ein Verdacht auf. Er glaubte allmählich zu wissen, worauf das Ganze hinaus lief. „Ich möchte mit ihm sprechen!", sagte er kühl.

„Mit dem Minister?" Umbridge sah ihn an, als verlange er etwas Unmögliches. „Wo denken Sie hin? Der Minister ist ein vielbeschäftigter Mann! Glauben Sie denn wirklich, er würde für Sie alles stehen und liegen lassen?"

„Ja.", sagte Harry einfach.

Umbridge lachte gekünstelt, doch sie hörte schnell wieder auf, als sie Harrys Blick begegnete.

„Ich denke, ich weiß jetzt langsam, was hier gespielt wird.", sagte er mit kühler Stimme. „Scrimgeour hat es nicht geschafft mich durch Freundlichkeit für seine Zwecke einzuspannen, also versucht er es nun auf diese Tour. Er hat Sie dafür benutzt mich hierher zu kriegen, indem Sie dafür gesorgt haben, dass mir meine Zulassung verweigert wird." Er lächelte, doch es war keine Freundlichkeit in diesem Lächeln. „Nun, der Plan hat funktioniert; ich bin hier. Und erzählten Sie mir jetzt nicht, er habe keine Zeit für mich! Das ist doch bloß Theater und Zermürbungstaktik; in Wahrheit wartet er wahrscheinlich schon den ganzen Morgen auf mich!"

Während er sprach weiteten sich Umbridges Augen so sehr, dass man Angst haben musste, gleich würden sie ihr wirklich aus dem Kopf kommen. „Wie können Sie es wagen...", begann sie, doch Harry ließ sie nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Wollen Sie etwa sagen ich liege mit meiner Vermutung falsch?", fragte er mit beißender Stimme. „Nun, in dem Fall macht es Ihnen ja sicher nichts aus, wenn ich einfach gehe..." Er machte Anstalten zur Tür zu gehen.

„Warten Sie..."

Harry drehte sich halb zu ihr um. „Jaahhh?"

„Ich... wir..." Umbridge schien zu überlegen, was sie ihm erwidern sollte, kam jedoch offenbar zu keiner Lösung. „Warten Sie hier!", sagte sie schließlich und verließ die Zelle.

Kurze Zeit später kehrte sie zurück. „Der Minister empfängt sie jetzt.", sagte sie und sah ihn dabei nicht an.

Er folgte ihr aus der Zelle und musste sich dabei Mühe geben nicht selbstzufrieden zu lächeln. Noch hatte er lange nicht gewonnen!

Sie führte ihn in den Raum, auf den er vorhin schon einen kurzen Blick geworfen hatte. Nun erkannte er, dass es sich dabei um das Büro des Zaubereiministers handelte. Der Raum wurde von mehreren großen Fenstern erhellt und er war groß genug, dass ein mächtiger Schreibtisch aus Eichenholz und mehrere Regale bequem darin Platz fanden.

Hinter dem Schreibtisch (irgendwie schien er dort in Harrys Augen nicht richtig hinzugehören) saß Rufus Scrimgeour, der Zaubereiminister, den Kopf mit der gelbbraunen, leicht ergrauten Haarmähne über einen Bericht gebeugt. Er blickte auf, als sie eintraten. „Ahh... Harry.", sagte er und lächelte. „Setzen Sie sich doch!" Harry setzte sich auf einen Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch und Scrimgeour legte seinen Bericht zur Seite. „Sie wollten mich sprechen?"

„Sparen Sie sich das!", entgegnete Harry frostig. „Sie sind es doch, der _mich_ sprechen wollte, nicht umgekehrt."

Scrimgeours Lächeln erstarb und ein verärgerter Ausdruck trat in seine zerfurchten Züge. „Wenn Sie uns bitte allein lassen würden, Dolores?", sagte er zu Umbridge.

„Sehr wohl, Herr Minister.", antwortete Umbridge und wandte sich zur Tür.

Harry konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen und schnalzte leise, kaum hörbar mit der Zunge. Der Laut reichte aus, um Umbridge entsetzt zusammenzucken zu lassen. Erschrocken blickte sie sich nach allen Seiten um und verließ dann fluchtartig das Büro.

Voller Genugtuung richtete Harry seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Minister, der so tat, als habe er nichts bemerkt. „Nun Harry, lassen Sie uns ganz offen miteinander sprechen.", sagte Scrimgeour. „Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe... aber da Sie sich mir gegenüber bisher sehr abweisend gezeigt haben, musste ich... einen anderen Weg finden Sie für mich zu gewinnen."

„Sie meinen Erpressung?"

Scrimgeour verzog leicht das Gesicht. „Das ist ein sehr unschönes Wort. Ich würde es vorziehen zu sagen, dass wir uns gegenseitig einen Gefallen erweisen. Außerdem müssen Sie zugeben, dass Ihre Akte in diesem Fall gegen Sie spricht, Harry. All diese Verwarnungen und Verstöße gegen das Geheimhaltungsabkommen... Man muss sich doch sehr überlegen, ob man einer solchen Person das Apparieren gestatten sollte, das ja durchaus mit Gefahren diesbezüglich verbunden ist..."

Er sah Harry an, als erwarte er eine Reaktion, doch dieser schwieg und erwiderte kühl seinen Blick. „Aber wenn derjenige dem Ministerium bereitwillig seine Hilfe zur Verfügung stellt, würde dies natürlich beweisen, dass er eine verantwortungsbewußte Person ist und wir könnten ihm die Zulassung ohne weiteres ausstellen!", fuhr Scrimgeour fort. „Wir würden ihm sogar noch eine Reihe von Vergünstigungen in Aussicht stellen. Wie wäre das für Sie?" Er blickte Harry erwartungsvoll an.

Harry tat so, als denke er darüber nach. „Ich nehme an, Sie wollen immer noch das Gleiche von mir?", sagte er schließlich.

Scrimgeour lächelte erleichtert; er glaubte sich schon am Ziel. „Alles was Sie zu tun brauchen, ist sich ab und zu mit uns zusammen im Ministerium zu zeigen; nur um den Leuten zu zeigen, dass Sie uns unterstützen und ihnen dadurch Hoffnung zu geben. Und wir wären auch nicht undankbar, wenn Sie uns sagen könnten, woran Dumbledore vor seinem Tod noch gearbeitet hat... natürlich binden wir Sie gerne in unsere Aurorenarbeit ein, so dass sie Einblick erhalten, welche Informationen wir täglich herhalten… ich denke mir, dass dies nicht ganz unnütz für Sie sein könnte."

Harry schaute Scrimgeour berechnend an, dann erhob er sich langsam von seinem Stuhl. „Nein, ich denke nicht, dass ich das tun werde!", sagte er kühl. "Ich habe Ihnen schon einmal gesagt, dass ich mich nicht benutzen lasse und erpressen lasse ich mich erst recht nicht! Sie werden sich jemand anderen suchen müssen, Herr Minister!"

Nur mühsam konnte Scrimgeour seinen Ärger zurückhalten. Finster starrte er Harry an. Dieser erwiderte seinen Blick, ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken. Ein eisiges Schweigen beherrschte den Raum.

„Ist das Ihr letztes Wort?", sagte Scrimgeour schließlich frostig.

„Ja.", entgegnete Harry. „Das heißt... nicht ganz. Ich möchte gerne, dass Sie mir die Zulassung zum Appariertest ausstellen! Deswegen bin ich ja eigentlich hier."

Scrimgeour blickte ihn gereizt an. „So, sind Sie das! Da Sie sich weiterhin weigern dem Ministerium zu helfen, werde ich das mit Sicherheit nicht tun!"

„Ich habe Ihnen bereits gesagt, dass ich mich nicht erpressen lasse!", erklärte Harry bestimmt. Ein Entschluss war in den letzten paar Minuten in ihm herangereift. „Aber was Sie können, kann ich auch. Stellen Sie mir also bitte die Zulassung aus... oder Sie müssen mit Konsequenzen rechnen!"

Das Gesicht des Zaubereiministers zeigte zunächst Verblüffung, dann jedoch verzerrte es sich zu einer häßlichen Maske des Zorns. „Sie wagen es tatsächlich mir zu drohen?", zischte er. „Aber das sage ich Ihnen: Von mir werden Sie _gar nichts_ bekommen, _Mr Potter_! Nicht, ehe Sie sich dem Willen des Zaubereiministeriums fügen und sich endlich unterordnen! Dumbledore dachte auch, er könne sein eigenes Ding drehen! Und Sie sehen ja, was jetzt mit ihm passiert ist..."

„Lassen Sie Dumbledore da raus!", sagte Harry kalt. „Diese Sache betrifft hauptsächlich Sie und mich! Sie wollen also nicht einlenken? Auch gut... Ich habe Sie gewarnt!"

Scrimgeour lachte auf. „Was wollen _Sie_ schon ausrichten?", fragte er spöttisch.

Harry blickte ihn ruhig an. „Das werden Sie schon sehen.", entgegnete er. „Ich verspreche Ihnen, es wird Ihnen nicht gefallen! Auf Wiedersehen, Herr Minister."

Damit kehrte er Scrimgeour den Rücken und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort das Büro.


	5. Verbündete

_A/N:  
Das hat doch länger gedauert, als ich dachte. Zunächst war da dieser scheußliche Writer's Block, jede Menge Klausuren und natürlich ständig Fahrstunden (ich hab die praktische Führerscheinprüfung übrigens beim ersten Anlauf bestanden). Dazu kam noch eine dieser Phasen, in denen ich mich einfach nicht zu irgendetwas aufraffen kann und überhaupt nichts zustande bringe, worunter nicht nur meine Fanfictions zu leiden haben.  
Aber hier ist jetzt endlich das nächste Kapitel! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
Vielen Dank **Imobilus**, **ChrissiTine**,** Arnold Friedlich **(inzwischen Ollivander), **LuvLee**, **Baghira** und **Krieger des Wahnsinns** fürs Reviewen!_

Imobilus:_ Freut mich, dass es dir bisher gefällt. Ich hoffe, das tut es auch weiterhin. Gut zu wissen, dass es noch mehr Personen gibt, die unter Klausuren zu leiden haben. Gott sei Dank hab ich jetzt erst mal einen Monat keine. Ich hoffe, deine sind alle gut gelaufen._

ChrissiTine:_ Keine Ahnung, was JKR für Umbridge noch geplant hat, aber ich fand, dass es passen würde, sie an der Stelle einzubauen. Es gibt im HbP Hinweise darauf, dass sie immer noch im Ministerium arbeitet und Kontakt zu Scrimgeour hat und da Scrimgeour Percy nicht gefeuert hat, denke ich, dass auch Umbridge ihren alten Job noch hat. Danke übrigens für dein Verständnis bezüglich der langen Wartezeiten. Obwohl es diesmal zum Teil auch meine Schuld war._

LuvLee:_ Keine Sorge! Du bist fast immer die Erste, die ein neues Kapitel zu lesen bekommt. Zumindest frage ich dich vorher immer, ob du Zeit dafür hast._

**

* * *

**

**5. Verbündete**

Erfüllt von widerstreitenden Gefühlen kehrte Harry zum Appariertestzentrum zurück, um dort zu warten, bis Ron seinen Test bestanden hatte. Zu seiner Überraschung, kam Ron ihm jedoch sogleich entgegen, als er den Fahrstuhl verließ.

„Was ist los?", fragte er. „Ist die Prüfung schon zu Ende?"

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Ohne dich wollte ich die Prüfung nicht machen, Kumpel.", erklärte er und sah Harry ernst an. „Wir hatten ausgemacht, dass wir diesen Test gemeinsam durchstehen, oder? Also dachte ich, es kann nicht schaden noch ein wenig zu warten."

„Das hättest du wirklich nicht tun müssen.", murmelte Harry. Aber dass Ron extra wegen ihm wartete, machte ihn glücklich, auch wenn er das niemals laut gesagt hätte. „Außerdem war es umsonst; sie lassen mich nämlich immer noch nicht teilnehmen."

„Warum nicht?", fragte Ron erstaunt. „Was für einen Grund haben sie, es dir zu verbieten?"

Harry berichtete ihm mit knappen Worten, was geschehen war.

Ron hörte mit offenem Mund zu. „Oberfaul!", sagte er, als Harry geendet hatte. „Dumbledore hätte Umbridge damals den Zentauren überlassen sollen! Wie können sie es wagen, dich so zu erpressen? Glauben die wirklich, dass sie damit durchkommen?"

„Es sieht so aus."

„Das können wir doch nicht so einfach hinnehmen!", meinte Ron voller Empörung. „Es muss doch etwas geben, was wir tun können!"

„Ja, stimmt." Harry nickte. „Ich habe da auch schon einen Plan... Aber was ist mit dir? Du kannst die Prüfung immer noch machen, wenn du willst."

„Nein, nicht ohne dich!", erwiderte Ron halsstarrig. „Es ist nicht fair, dass du warten musst! Also werde ich so lange damit warten, bis du sie endlich auch machen kannst!"

„Das kann aber noch sehr lange dauern.", bemerkte Harry. Dass Ron so loyal zu ihm war, rührte ihn. „Ich bin nicht sicher, ob mein Vorhaben so funktionieren wird, wie ich es mir erhoffe."

„Egal.", meinte Ron achselzuckend. „Ich bin ja schließlich nicht wirklich auf diese blöde Prüfung angewiesen."

Voller Zuneigung sah Harry ihn an. „Du bist wirklich ein großartiger Freund, Ron.", sagte er. „Nicht jeder würde das tun. Auch wenn du damit wahrscheinlich nichts erreicht."

Ron trat verlegen von einem Bein aufs andere. „Na ja, um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich ganz froh darüber, den Test noch ein Weilchen hinauszögern zu können.", murmelte er. „Du siehst also, dass ich nicht ganz uneigennützig gehandelt habe…"

Harry lachte. „Trotzdem danke, Ron. Jetzt fühle ich mich schon viel besser."

„Nicht der Rede wert, Kumpel! Aber wir sollten Dad Bescheid sagen. Wie sieht dein Plan aus?"

„Nicht hier… zudem will ich Hermine einweisen", sagte Harry, nickte ihm verschwörerisch zu und wandte sich den Fahrstühlen zu.

„Weißt du, wo genau wir hin müssen, um zu Dad zu kommen?", fragte Ron stirnrunzelnd, als sie eingestiegen waren.

„Ich weiß, in welchem Stockwerk er früher gearbeitet hat.", entgegnete Harry. „Aber er wurde doch befördert, nicht wahr?"

„Jaah. Er leitet jetzt das Büro zur Ermittlung und Beschlagnahme Gefälschter Verteidigungszauber und Schutzgegenstände."

„Ich denke, das gehört immer noch zur Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung.", sagte Harry nachdenklich. „Probieren wir's da. Zweiter Stock!"

Da die Stimme, die für gewöhnlich die einzelnen Stockwerke ankündigte, fehlte, war es nicht ganz einfach für Harry und Ron, den richtigen Ausstieg zu erwischen. Beim ersten Mal stiegen sie zu früh aus, aber beim zweiten Mal erkannte Harry den Gang wieder. „Hier ist es.", rief er.

„Wieso hat Dad uns nicht genauer sagen können, wo wir hin müssen?", sagte Ron missmutig, als sie schließlich in dem Korridor standen. „Dieses Stockwerk ist so groß… Wir brauchen sicher ewig, um ihn zu finden!"

„Wahrscheinlich hat er eher damit gerechnet, dass wir die Prüfung ohne Schwierigkeiten bestehen.", meinte Harry.

Ron lachte kurz auf. „Wann ist bei uns jemals irgendetwas ohne Schwierigkeiten abgelaufen?"

Mr Weasleys neues Büro zu finden, war letztendlich jedoch gar nicht so schwer. Es befand sich direkt neben der Aurorenzentrale und war deutlich größer, als das Alte. Außerdem waren viel mehr Leute hier angestellt, die alle Mr Weasley unterstanden.

Dieser war ziemlich überrascht, als sie plötzlich auftauchten. Als er hörte, was passiert war, nahm sein Gesicht einen verärgerten Ausdruck an. „Das ist ja wirklich unerhört! Ich bin ja schon vieles von denen da oben gewohnt, aber das geht nun wirklich zu weit! Zu so etwas sollte sich unsere Regierung wirklich nicht herab lassen! Vielleicht sollte ich mal mit den verantwortlichen Personen reden…"

„Nein, lassen Sie nur!", sagte Harry hastig. Er wollte nicht, dass Mr Weasley sich seinetwegen in Schwierigkeiten brachte. „Danke für das Angebot, aber ich weiß bereits, was ich tun werde."

Mr Weasley sah ihn besorgt an. „Bist du sicher, Harry?"

Harry nickte heftig. „Sie haben bereits mehr als genug für mich getan, Mr Weasley. Ich werde mit dieser Situation auch alleine fertig." Jedenfalls hoffte er das.

„Molly und ich, wir sind immer für dich da, falls du unsere Hilfe brauchst.", sagte Mr Weasley ernst. „Du bist für uns beinahe wie ein eigener Sohn. Wir werden dich nicht im Stich lassen!"

„Danke, Mr Weasley.", sagte Harry leise. Erst Ron und jetzt Mr Weasley… Es war gut, zu wissen, dass Menschen hinter ihm standen.

„Alles geht vor die Hunde.", klagte Mr Weasley kopfschüttelnd. „Anstatt sich auf Du-weißt-schon-wen und die Todesser zu konzentrieren, machen sie dem Rest der Zauberwelt das Leben nur noch schwerer. Und ausgerechnet dir, Harry, wo du es auch so schon schwer genug hast… Wenn Dumbledore noch am Leben wäre, hätten sie das nicht gewagt!"

„Wahrscheinlich nicht.", gab Harry zu und vermisste Dumbledore wieder einmal umso mehr. Bisher hatte Dumbledore ihm aus allen schwierigen Situationen wieder heraus geholfen, auch wenn sie noch so aussichtslos erschienen waren. Nichts war für diesen Mann unmöglich und keiner war ihm auf Dauer gewachsen gewesen.

Jetzt musste Harry alleine zurechtkommen und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er schon so weit war. Seine Herausforderung an Scrimgeour hatte überzeugter geklungen, als er sich fühlte. Er war sich selbst nicht sicher, ob er das Richtige tat und ob er damit Erfolg haben würde. Es war durchaus möglich, dass er dadurch sogar noch mehr Schwierigkeiten bekam.

Aber er konnte auch nicht einfach so hinnehmen, dass man ihn erpresste! Mr Weasley hatte Recht; Dumbledore hätte das ebenfalls nicht zugelassen. Und Harry konnte es bei seiner Aufgabe auch nicht gebrauchen, dass das Zaubereiministerium ihm ständig zusätzliche Hindernisse in den Weg legte. Wenn er unabhängig sein wollte, musste er sich _jetzt _mit dem Ministerium anlegen, da er noch die Gelegenheit dazu hatte und dem Problem seine volle Aufmerksamkeit schenken konnte. War er erst mal mit der Jagd nach Voldemorts Horcruxen beschäftigt, würde sich dies als schwierig erweisen. Außerdem war Apparieren eine wichtige Art der Fortbewegung, auf die er vielleicht einmal dringend angewiesen sein würde.

Mr Weasley sorgte schließlich dafür, dass sie per Flohpulver zum Fuchsbau zurückkehren konnten. Seine Frau reagierte fast genauso, wie er; zunächst überrascht, dann empört, allerdings fiel ihr Wettern gegen das Ministerium weitaus lauter aus, als das ihres Mannes.

Harry und Ron schafften es glücklicherweise, dem bald zu entkommen und zogen sich mit Hermine in Rons Zimmer zurück.

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe, Hermine.", sagte Harry, als sie endlich ungestört waren.

Hermines Blick war besorgt. „Was hast du vor, Harry? Doch nichts Unerlaubtes!"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Dann erklärte er Ron und Hermine seinen Plan.

„Das könnte sogar klappen…", sagte Hermine langsam, als er geendet hatte. „Natürlich besteht keine Garantie, dass das Ministerium sich davon beeindrucken lassen wird…"

„Du bist also einverstanden?"

Sie nickte. Dann lächelte sie. „Weißt du... die Idee hätte auch von mir sein können. So etwas ähnliches habe ich ja auch schon mal in die Wege geleitet."

„Ich weiß." Harry nickte. „Das hat mich auch auf diese Idee gebracht. Und deswegen brauche ich deine Hilfe!"

* * *

Nach Hermines Zustimmung kam es nur noch auf die Mithilfe einer Person an. Doch auch das erwies sich als unproblematisch. Bereits am nächsten Tag hatte Harry eine Zusage in der Hand.

„Das hätten wir also.", bemerkte er zufrieden. „Wir müssen nur noch zur vereinbarten Zeit am Treffpunkt sein!"

„Hast du schon mal darüber nachgedacht, wie wir da hinkommen sollen?", grummelte Ron. Als einziger war er über den Treffpunkt nicht sehr begeistert.

„Hermine kann apparieren, wenn sie will.", meinte Harry achselzuckend. „Und wir beide nehmen den _Fahrenden Ritter_."

„Na das wird ja ein toller Ausflug!", knurrte Ron. „Ich _hasse_ diesen Bus!"

Die Fahrt mit dem _Fahrenden Ritter_ am nächsten Morgen war wirklich kein Erlebnis, das einer von ihnen allzubald wiederholen wollte. Der magische Bus wurde noch immer von Ernie gefahren und die ganze Fahrt war eine einzige Tortur. Für Stan Shunpike war ein Ersatz gefunden worden; ein magerer junger Mann mit fettigen Haaren und einer dicken Brille, der kaum ein Wort herauszubringen schien. So ging es unter Knallen in rasender Geschwindigkeit über Felder, Autobahnen, durch Städte und Dörfer. Je angestrengter man versuchte den Überblick über die vorbeirauschende Landschaft zu behalten, umso weniger schien man erkennen zu können, bis alles zusammenfloß und zu einem einzigen faden Streifen wurde, der ab und zu die Farbe wechselte. Wenn man versuchte, ihn länger zu betrachten, breitete sich ziemlich schnell ein stärker werdendes Gefühl der Übelkeit im Magen aus, gegen das, einmal aufgetreten, nur schwer anzukommen war.

Das einzig Positive an dieser Höllenfahrt war, dass sie pünktlich in Hogsmeade ankamen, wo Hermine sie schon erwartete. Gemeinsam machten sich die drei Freunde auf den Weg und betraten wenig später den _Eberkopf_. Der Pub war noch ganauso ungepflegt, wie eh und jeh. Durch die verdreckten Fenster herrschte in dem schmutzigen Schankraum ein düsteres Zwielicht und der Geruch erinnerte Harry erneut an Ziege. Sie holten sich bei dem graubärtigen alten Wirt drei Butterbier und verzogen sich dann an einen Tisch in der Ecke.

„Warum müssen wir sie ausgerechnet hier treffen?", murmelte Ron und sah sich argwöhnisch um. Außer ihnen befanden sich noch zwei weitere Gäste im _Eberkopf_ (beide natürlich vermummt), doch sie nahmen von dem Trio nicht die geringste Notiz und waren vollkommen in ihr Gespräch vertieft.

„Weil die _Drei Besen_ immer noch geschlossen sind und ich ein Treffen in der Winkelgasse für zu riskant halte.", antwortete Harry auf Rons Frage.

Die _Drei Besen_ waren geschlossen worden, nachdem sich herausgestellt hatte, dass die Wirtin und Eigentümerin Madam Rosmerta unter dem Imperius Fluch stand. Noch wusste niemand, wann und ob sie überhaupt in ihren Pub zurückkehren würde. Als einziger Ort in Hogsmeade blieb damit der Eberkopf übrig, denn in der Winkelgasse wollte Harry ihr Treffen nicht abhalten. Zum einen wurde dort jeden Tag ein Angriff von Voldemort erwartet, zum anderen waren dort auch ziemlich viele Ministeriumsangestellte unterwegs und Harry wollte nicht, dass das Ministerium von diesem Treffen vorzeitig Wind bekam.

„Jaah, schon.", grummelte Ron und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Butterbier. „Es ist nur so, dass wir mit diesem Ort auch nicht grad die besten Erfahrungen gemacht haben. Was ist, wenn wir wieder belauscht werden?"

„In diesem Fall dürfte das nicht so schwerwiegend sein.", bemerkte Hermine. „Bald weiß es hoffentlich ohnehin die ganze Zauberwelt."

Harry nickte zustimmend. „Und solange es nicht zufällig ein ministeriumstreuer Spion ist, kann uns egal sein, wer unser Gespräch mitanhört."

„Es _war_ damals ein ministeriumstreuer Spion, der uns an Umbridge verraten hat!", wies Ron darauf hin.

„Das Risiko entdeckt zu werden, ist hier immer noch geringer, als anderswo... Ahh, da ist sie ja!"

Alle drei wandten den Blick zur Tür, die soeben aufgegangen war. Gekleidet in einen knallgelben Umhang, die Krokodillederhandtasche über der Schulter, betrat niemand anderes als Rita Kimmkorn den Schankraum. Einen Moment lang sah sie sich naserümpfend um, dann kam sie zu ihnen hinüber. „Was für ein _bemerkenswerter _Ort! Wie geschaffen für eine nette Unterhaltung! Sie haben wirklich einen merkwürdigen Geschmack, Harry...", sagte sie anstatt einer Begrüßung.

„Wenigstens sind wir hier ungestört.", entgegnete Harry gelassen.

Rita setzte sich auf einen Stuhl Harry gegenüber und sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Warum diese Heimlichkeit? Sie haben doch nichts zu verbergen, oder?"

„Wenn dem so wäre, hätte ich mich sicher nicht ausgerechnet mit _Ihnen_ getroffen!"

Harry betrachtete sie unauffällig. Sie sah besser aus, als bei ihrem letzten Treffen. Die fehlenden falschen Juwelen an ihrer Brille waren ersetzt worden und ihre kunstvolle Frisur saß wieder tadellos. Inzwischen arbeitete sie auch wieder für den _Tagespropheten_, allerdings wurde alles, was sie schrieb, von Hermine aufs Genaueste überwacht.

„Wie auch immer.", meinte Rita achselzuckend. „Sie sagten, Sie hätten ein Angebot für mich?"

„Allerdings, das habe ich."

„Dann schießen Sie los!" Sie sah Harry erwartungsvoll an.

Er ließ seinen Blick kurz durch den Pub schweifen, um sich davon zu überzeugen, dass niemand sie belauschte und murmelte vorsichtshalber auch noch den _Muffliato-Zauber_ aus dem Buch des Halbblutprinzen. „Ich biete Ihnen ein Interview mit mir...", sagte er dann. „Meine Meinung über das Ministerium, seine Maßnahmen gegen die Todesser und seine Methoden."

„Aha." Rita schwieg einen Moment und betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. „Nach Ihrem Tonfall zu urteilen, sind Sie mit unserem Ministerium offenbar nicht sonderlich zufrieden."

Harry verzog das Gesicht zu einem freudlosen Lächeln. „Das bin ich auch nicht, nein."

„Gibt es dafür einen besonderen Grund?", fragte sie interessiert.

Er warf Ron und Hermine einen fragenden Blick zu. Beide nickten aufmunternd. Dann wandte er sich wieder Rita zu und berichtete ihr von den Ereignissen bei seinem letzten Besuch im Ministerium: Von der verweigerten Zulassung, von Umbridge und von Scrimgeours Erpressungsversuch.

Rita war eine sehr aufmerksame Zuhörerin. Was sie hörte, schien sie zu fesseln und bald hing sie geradezu an Harrys Lippen. Ohne, dass er hätte sagen können wie, hatte sie plötzlich ihre Flotte-Schreibe-Feder in der Hand und ließ sie eifrig mitnotieren. Harry ließ die Reporterin jedoch gewähren und verkniff sich nur mühsam ein Lächeln. Offenbar hatte Rita Kimmkorn Blut geleckt! Es würde hoffentlich nicht mehr viel brauchen, um sie für seine Sache zu gewinnen!

„Ohh jaa..." Als Harry geendet hatte, lag auf Ritas Gesicht ein Ausdruck träumerischer Verzückung. „Daraus ließe sich mit Sicherheit eine großartige Story machen! Ich sehe bereits die Schlagzeile: _ Harry Potters kühner Wiederstand gegen eine skrupellose Regierung _ und darunter: _ Mit welchen Mitteln das Ministerium versucht den größten Helden der Zauberwelt zu kontrollieren ..._" Dann runzelte sie die Stirn. „Haben Sie denn an so etwas in der Art gedacht?"

„So in der Art, ja. Aber ich würde der Zauberwelt gerne noch meine eigene Meinung zum Ministerium sagen." Harry lächelte finster. „Das ist ja schließlich genau das, was Scrimgeour von mir will. Nur, dass ihm vielleicht nicht gefallen wird, _was_ ich zu sagen habe."

Auf Ritas Gesicht erschien ein zweifelnder Ausdruck. „Aber wenn dem Minister nicht gefallen wird, was in dem Artikel steht, wird der _Tagesprophet_ es möglicherweise nicht drucken."

„Und wenn schon!", schnaubte Hermine. „Dann wenden wir uns eben wieder an den _Klitterer_!"

Rita verzog das Gesicht. „Dieses Schundblatt? Was da drin steht, nimmt doch keiner richtig ernst!"

„Schon beim letzten Mal, als wir Harrys Geschichte von Voldemort darin veröffentlicht haben, haben viele dem Artikel geglaubt und das war noch zu einer Zeit, als alle Welt Harry für einen kompletten Idioten gehalten hat! Jetzt halten die Leute ihn für einen Helden!", erwiderte Hermine.

„Sie hat Recht!", sagte Harry und nickte zustimmend. „Wenn d_er Auserwählte _etwas zu sagen hat, wird es den Leuten egal sein, _wo_ sie von ihm hören! Sie werden es in jedem Fall lesen! Diese Sache soll endlich an die Öffentlichkeit gelangen! Wenn niemand etwas weiß, kann auch nichts dagegen unternommen werden! Die Leute werden sich überlegen, ob sie weiterhin einer Regierung vertrauen wollen, die mit derartigen Methoden arbeitet!"

„Ach ich verstehe." Die Reporterin sah ihn belustigt an. „Sie wollen dem Ministerium damit eins auswischen."

Harry zuckte die Achseln. „Das auch. Aber schreiben Sie das ja nicht so in den Artikel! In erster Linie möchte ich die Menschen aufklären. Das ist doch mit Sicherheit auch in Ihrem Interesse, wegen Freiheit der Presse und Aufklärung durch die Presse und soweiter."

„Hmm..." Rita trommelte unentschlossen mit den Fingern auf den Tisch und betrachtete gedankenverloren ihre Notizen.

„Ich denke, Sie wissen, dass Sie in dieser Angelegenheit keine Wahl haben.", sagte Hermine kühl.

Dafür wurde sie mit einem finsteren Blick belohnt. „Oh ja, natürlich! Wenn ich nicht alles tue, was Sie wollen, erzählt Miss Neumalklug den Behörden von meinem Geheimnis!"

„Sehr richtig.", antwortete Hermine gelassen. „Also schreiben Sie diesen Artikel!"

„Sie müssen doch zugeben, dass mein Angebot Sie reizt.", sagte Harry lockend.

Einen Moment lang sah die Reporterin so aus, als würde sie mit sich selbst ringen. „Na schön.", gab sie schließlich auf. „Ich mache es!" Sie sah Harry scharf an. „Allerdings nicht, weil mich Miss Besserwisserins Drohung beeindrucken würde!", sagte sie mit einem kurzen, vernichtenden Blick auf Hermine. „Auch ich lasse mich ungern erpressen!"

„Nur, dass Sie im Gegensatz zu Harry nicht viel dagegen tun können!", erinnerte Hermine sie sanft.

Rita tat so, als habe sie Hermine nicht gehört. „Ich möchte Ihnen damit vielmehr einen Gefallen tun, Harry! Und wer weiß... vielleicht werden wir in Zukunft ja noch mehr Interviews führen können...Vielleicht auch über den Tag, als Professor Dumbledore starb? _Das Ende des mächtigsten Zauberers unserer Zeit aus der Sicht von Harry Potter – Wie ich seinen Tod erlebte_... Was halten Sie davon?" "

Harry sah sie durchdringend an und schwieg. Also hoffte sie, ihrer Kariere durch Harry einen neuen Aufschwung zu geben. Offenbar glaubte im Moment jeder, ihn für eigene Zwecke einspannen zu können! Eigentlich hatte er nicht vor, so bald wieder ins Licht der Öffentlichkeit zu treten. Aber er war froh, dass sie eingewilligt hatte und so zuckte er nur die Schultern. „Vielleicht irgendwann mal. Können wir dann mit _diesem_ Interview anfangen?"

Nach Ritas Einwilligung folgte ein intensives Interview, das einige Zeit in Anspruch nahm. Rita wollte _alles_ über seine Meinung erfahren und Harry hatte endlich die Gelegenheit der ganzen Zauberwelt seine Ansichten mitzuteilen.

Schließlich war es endlich vorbei und die drei verabschiedeten sich von Rita.

„Halten Sie die Augen nach meinem Artikel offen.", sagte Rita zum Abschied. „Wenn Sie Glück haben, finden Sie ihn bereits morgen auf der ersten Seite des _Tagespropheten_!"

„Sagten Sie nicht, dass der _Tagesprophet_ ihn vielleicht nicht drucken wird?", fragte Ron leicht überrascht.

„Daher sagte ich ja auch _'wenn Sie Glück haben'_!", erwiederte Rita. „Aber es wäre sehr unklug vom Propheten, wenn er sich diesen Knüller entgehen ließe! Vermutlich wird es reichen, zu erwähnen, dass der _Klitterer_ den Druck ebenfalls sehr gerne übernehmen würde..."

„Dann ist der _Tagesprophet_ doch nicht mehr unter der Kontrolle des Ministeriums?", sagte Harry.

„_Freiheit der Presse_, Harry, ist nicht das, wofür die meisten Leute sie halten.", sagte Rita mit unlesbarem Gesichtsausdruck. „In unserem Fall bedeutet es, dass jede Zeitung in einem Konflikt selber entscheiden kann, auf welche Seite sie sich schlägt..."

„Das heißt, der _Tagesprophet_ ist nicht objektiv, sondern unterstützen die Partei, die ihm mehr Nutzen bringt!", unterbrach Hermine sie scharf.

„...Im Moment ist _Der Auserwählte_ in jedem Fall eine gute Wahl.", fuhr Rita fort, als habe sie sie nicht gehört. „Lassen Sie mich nur machen, Harry! Sie bekommen Ihre Story!"

Und mehr wollte Harry auch gar nicht von ihr, darum beließ er es dabei.

* * *

Rita Kimmkorn hielt Wort. Bereits am nächsten Morgen war ihre Schlagzeile auf der Titelseite des Tagespropheten.

„Ich würde zu gern Scrimgeours Gesicht sehen, wenn er das liest!", sagte Harry grinsend, nachdem er den Artikel gelesen hatte. „Das muss bitter für ihn schmecken. Aber ich habe ihn gewarnt!"

„Umbridge wird dieser Artikel auch nicht gefallen.", bemerkte Ron. „Rita hat praktisch kein gutes Haar an ihr gelassen!"

„Das kann uns nur recht sein!", entgegnete Harry. „Es ist unglaublich, dass sie nach allem, was sie angestellt hat, überhaupt noch im Ministerium arbeiten darf! Mir wäre es recht, wenn dieser Artikel, das Ende ihrer Karriere bedeutet!"

Auch dieses Mal erhielt Harry zahlreiche Briefe von Lesern, die ihm fast allesamt versicherten, dass sie auf seiner Seite standen und es ungeheuerlich und empörend fanden, wie das Ministerium ihn behandelte. Zu seiner Überraschung waren viele von ihnen offenbar selbst Angestellte des Ministeriums, die keine Ahnung von den Methoden ihrer Führung gehabt hatten. Sogar einige hochrangige Vertreter des Zauberergamots waren darunter, die ihm ihre Unterstützung zusicherten.

Als Mr Weasley am Abend von der Arbeit nach Hause kam, beglückwünschte er Harry. „Offenbar hat der Minister wegen dieser Sache ganz schön viel Ärger am Hals. Zahlreiche Protestbriefe sind heute im Ministerium eingegangen und einige wichtige Vertreter des Zauberergamots, vor allem ehemalige Freunde Dumbledores, haben mit ihrem Rücktritt gedroht. Es wurden sogar schon Rufe nach _Scrimgeours _Rücktritt laut!", erzählte er. „Das wird natürlich nicht geschehen, aber die Angelegenheit hat große Wellen geschlagen! Es war ein genialer Einfall von dir, an die Presse zu gehen. Ich bin gespannt, wie lange Scrimgeour all dem Druck Stand hält."

„Was glauben Sie, was er nun tun wird , Mr Weasley?", fragte Harry ihn.

„Er ist nicht dumm. Er wird tun, was in dieser Situation das Beste für ihn ist und am Besten wäre es, wenn er eingestehen würde, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hat und dich die Prüfung nachholen lässt.", sagte Mr Weasley. „Ein Beharren auf seinem Recht würde die Sache nur noch verschlimmern und er kann es sich nicht leisten, die Bevölkerung noch mehr gegen das Ministerium aufzubringen. Fudges Fehler sollte er auf jeden Fall nicht wiederholen!"

„Er hat ihn bereits gemacht.", entgegnete Harry. „Er hat mich unterschätzt und gedacht, er könne mich kontrollieren. Und er hat nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich noch einmal an die Öffentlichkeit gehen würde!"

Mr Weasley sah ihn ernst an. „Es war wirklich dumm von ihm, dich zu unterschätzen, Harry.", sagte er leise. „Ebenso wie von manchen von uns Ordensmitgliedern. Dumbledore hat dich sehr geschätzt... und dir stets vertraut. Wir sollten anfangen, das ebenfalls zu tun."

Dieses Geständnis kam sehr überraschend für Harry. Er hatte bisher keine Ahnung davon gehabt, wie die Ordensmitglieder von ihm dachten und er war froh über Mr Weasleys Ehrlichkeit. „Danke, Mr Weasley.", murmelte er. „Aber ich kann die Zweifel des Ordens durchaus verstehen. Noch habe ich nicht viel getan, um ihr Vertrauen zu rechtfertigen."

„Du hast mehr getan, als mancher andere von uns!", sagte Mr Weasley entschieden. „Wir können dich nicht länger als Kind betrachten, denn das bist du schon lange nicht mehr! Bisher dachten wir, wir müssten dich beschützen, aber ich bin nicht sicher, ob wir das überhaupt können. Dieser Krieg hat dir bereits so viel genommen. Ich denke, du verstehst besser, als jeder andere von uns, was _Verlust_ bedeutet und dennoch bist du bereit weiterzumachen und zu kämpfen. Aber du sollst wissen, dass wir hinter dir stehen. Du bist nun volljährig und kannst tun, was du willst, aber was du auch vorhast: Wenn du uns brauchst, kannst du auf unsere Unterstützung zählen! Wir sind für dich da!"

Harry konnte nichts sagen. Er fühlte einen dicken Kloß im Hals. Mr Weasleys Worte machten ihm mehr als alles andere bewusst, welche Verantwortung auf ihm lastete. Alles lag bei ihm. All die Menschen da draußen, die sich nun für ihn einsetzten, schienen das instinktiv zu wissen und setzten ihre Hoffnungen in ihn. Wenn er versagte, würde es für die Zauberwelt keine Hoffnung und damit auch keine Zukunft mehr geben.

Er spürte Mr Weasleys warmen, verständnisvollen Blick auf sich ruhen. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry! Es wird alles in Ordnung kommen. Scrimgeour wird nachgeben, da bin ich mir sicher!"

Alles, was Harry zustande brachte, war ein Nicken.

Mr Weasley sollte Recht behalten. Wenige Tage später erhielt Harry ein Schreiben des Ministeriums. Darin wurde erklärt, dass alles nur ein bedauerliches Missverständnis sei und er die Prüfung nun offenbar doch machen dürfe. Desweiteren sei es für alle ein Vorteil, wenn er davon auch die Presse in Kenntnis setzen könnte...

„Nicht einmal eine Entschuldigung.", murmelte Hermine, als sie den Brief gelesen hatte. „Stattdessen wollen sie dass du so tust, als sei alles wieder in Ordnung!"

„Ich werde nichts dergleichen tun!", erklärte Harry entschieden. „Ich möchte mit dem Zaubereiministerium gar nichts mehr zu tun haben! Wenn ich endlich diese verdammte Prüfung hinter mir habe, haben die mich zum letzten Mal gesehen! Es wird Zeit, dass wir uns endlich den wirklich wichtigen Dingen zuwenden!"

„Gut gesprochen!", grinste Ron. „Soll uns das Ministerium doch den Buckel runter rutschen!"

Harry knüllte das Schreiben zusammen und wart es in den Papierkorb, der es gierig verschlang und genüsslich zu kleinen Schnippseln verarbeitete. Diesen Krieg hatte er gewonnen. Aber ein viel größerer wartete da draußen auf ihn. Sein eigentlicher Kampf stand erst noch bevor!

_

* * *

_

_Im Moment habe ich keine Klausuren und solange der Writer's Block nicht wieder zuschlägt, werde ich in nächster Zeit hoffentlich viel zum Schreiben kommen. Allerdings wird das nächste Stück etwas länger und ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich nicht eventuell zwei Kapitel daraus mache. Das kann ich aber erst endgültig sagen, wenn ich mit allem fertig bin. Heißt, dass ich mal wieder nicht weiß, wann es weiter geht.;-)_


End file.
